So My Wife is a Guy?
by sunsehunee
Summary: Hidup Oh Sehun berubah drastis setelah menemukan seorang anak -kandungnya' di pintu rumahnya. Dan parahnya, ibu dari anak itu seorang namja! It's HUNHAN fanfict! Yaoi, pls RnR I'm newbie
1. Prolog

**Title: So My Wife is A Guy?**

**Author: sunsehunee / seukkhy**

**Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Jiyoung (OC), Chom mi (OC)**

**Genre: Romance, family, comedy gagal, AU, Yaoi**

**Rating: T**

**Leght: chaptered**

**Summary: **

**Hidup Oh Sehun berubah drastis setelah menemukan seorang anak -kandungnya' di pintu rumahnya. Dan parahnya, ibu dari anak itu seorang namja!**

**WARNING: INI CERITA BL, KALAU GA SUKA PLIS JANGAN BACA. DAN TOLONG REVIEW THANKS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap hyungnya yang duduk santai di sofa dengan seorang gadis kecil di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang itu anak dari gadis yang kau hamili." Sontak saja ucapan asalnya itu mendapat balasan bantal.

"Aku tidak sebejat itu Sehun." Geram Joonmyeon kesal. Ia menyipitkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Ini anak noona sebelah. Dia menitipkannya untuk beberapa hari."

Suho menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk memindahkan baju di koper ke lemari dengan sinis.

"Sejujurnya, aku agak khawatir kalau tiba-tiba teman wanita bule mu itu datang ke sini sambil menyodorkan kertas keterangan kehamilan." Ujar Suho pelan, Sehun pun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Seenaknya saja hyungnya itu asal menuduh, memangnya dia tahu apa yang selama ini ia kerjakan di Amerika?

"Enak saja kau hyung. Bahkan selama 4 tahun aku tinggal di Amerika, belum sekali pun aku masuk ke bar atau sekedar minum di sana." Cerca Sehun tak terima. Suho yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau begitu sensitif eoh?" Katanya di sela tawa. Melihat Sehun yang sewot seperti tadi mengingatkannya pada anak gadis yang sedang PMS.

"Terserah hyung saja deh."

.

.

.

Minggu pagi adalah hari paling sempurna bagi Sehun untuk bersantai-santai di rumah. Pertama, itu hari libur. Kedua, Suho tidak ada di rumah. Baginya tidak ada Suho di rumah berarti kedamaian. Jadi Sehun cinta damai (re: Suho adalah keributan).

Ting Tong

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Jarang sekali ada tamu hari minggu. Ia menunggu bel itu berbunyi lagi, siapa tahu yang tadi pelakunya hanya anak sekitar yang iseng.

Ting Tong

Ia memutar bola matanya, kenapa harus ada tamu? Ini hari minggu! HARI MINGGU!

"Nugu?" Tanyanya sambil menyembulkan kepala dari celah pintu yang ia buka. Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali seorang anak kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Sapa anak itu semangat. Matanya sangat berbinar saat menatap wajah Sehun. Sedang namja itu cukup bingung kenapa ada anak kecil di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Anak kecil, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini eoh?" Tanya Sehun, ia harus berjongkok agar anak itu tidak pegal mendongak terus.

"Ahiya, eomma menitipkan ini!" Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Seperti sebuah surat, lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sedikit kebingungan, ia hanya menerima surat itu lalu membacanya.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Matanya melotot. Siapa wanita iseng yang membawa anak itu ke rumahnya -rumah Suho-?

"Dengar ya anak kecil."

"Jiyoung, namaku Jiyoung." Kata anak itu lucu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar mata malas.

"Oke, Jiyoung. Sebenarnya kenapa ibumu sampai mengantarmu kesini?"

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tanda jika ia sedang berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum cerah.

"Eomma mau pelgi, jadi Jiyoung disuluh tinggal belcama appa!" Ujarnya penung semangat. Sehun baru saja akan mengusirnya sebelum ia sadar panggilan yang anak itu tujukan padanya.

"Kau menganggilku apa tadi?" Kata Sehun memastikan, anak itu mengerjap.

"Appa..."

Dan Sehun merasa semuanya menjadi buram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Preview for next Chapter:**

_**"Siapa gadis yang kau hamili?"**_

_**"A-aku tidak tahu hyung."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Tes DNA menyatakan dia anak kandungmu."**_

_**"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hun."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Appa!"**_

_**"Jangan panggil aku appa! Aku bukan appamu!"**_

_**"Appa jahat! Jiyoung benci appa!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N:

Saya author newbie baliiikkkkkkk

Eakkk eakkk... /keselek Baekhyun/

Cerita baruu! Yeay akhirnya ini cerita yang sudah dipendam berabad-abad(?) Bisa dipublish juga ;"

Maafkan aku juga yang belum bisa nge-update cerita yang terdahulu. Ini karena para tugas laknat yang sangat menyita waktu.

Dan... Buat yang udah review di ff "MATCH MAKER (CHANBAEK)" makasih banget /peyuk atu-atu/

Berhubung saya newbie di sini... Dimohon untuk habis baca langsung review, apapun itu, jangan biasakan jadi sider ;"

Chap 1 bakal dipublish cepet (2-3 hari) kalau banyak yang suka dan review...

**NEXT or DELETE?**


	2. 1: Shocking Day

**Title: So My Wife is A Guy?**

**Author: sunsehunee / seukkhy**

**Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Ziyu**

**Genre: Romance, family, comedy gagal, AU, Yaoi**

**Rating: T**

**Leght: chaptered**

**Summary: **

**Hidup Oh Sehun berubah drastis setelah menemukan seorang anak -kandungnya' di pintu rumahnya. Dan parahnya, ibu dari anak itu seorang namja!**

**WARNING: INI CERITA BL, KALAU GA SUKA PLIS JANGAN BACA. DAN TOLONG REVIEW THANKS**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Suasana bandara Incheon sore itu sama seperti biasa, ramai dan padat. Banyak orang dengan berbagai keperluan di sana, entah itu melepas kesedihan karena seseorang akan pergi, menunggu waktu take off, menunggu kerabat sambil memegang karton besar berisikan nama, atau hal-hal lain semacam itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, rambut dan airport fashion nya juga membuat ketampanannya berada di atas garis rata-rata. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru bandara sambil menyisir rambut ke belakang dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Berhenti bergaya sok cool, kau membuatku sakit perut." Sebuah suara baritone membuat namja itu menoleh ke sumber suara lalu tersenyum idiot.

"Aku hanya mencoba bergaya hyung." Kekehnya pelan lalu melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Ia menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan polos.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu, bawa barangmu sendiri." Sergah Chanyeol saat menyadari tatapan polos -penuh modus- dari Sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan lalu menyeret paksa koper merahnya keluar bandara.

Anak itu hanya ingin istirahat okay? Perjalanan dari New York ke Korea itu tidaklah dekat, dan tubuhnya benar-benar seperti remuk. Kenapa hyungnya yang satu itu tidak mengerti?

"Heh Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol, Sehun dengan kesal membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap orang itu tajam.

"Apa lagi?!" Pekiknya tertahan, kalau saja urat malunya sudah putus, mungkin dia tidak segan berteriak di depan Chanyeol -dan umum.

"Arahmu salah, mobilku ada di sebelah sana." Telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah ke sebelah kanannya, dengan perasaan yang masih sebal bercampur malu ia memutar balikan arahnya ke arah yang benar.

"Dasar anak-anak." Gumam Chanyeol lalu mulai mengekori dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

Another Place

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut mangkoknya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dengan tangan yang di sedekapkan. Ia menatap tajam orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ziyu malah cama eomma!" Jeritnya, membuat orang di hadapannya terlonjak kaget. Orang itu menatap anak kecil bernama Ziyu itu dengan tatapan -kau kenapa.

"Pokonya Ziyu malah cama eomma." Gerutunya kesal, tapi dengan alis bertaut dan bibir yang dikerucutkan it membuatnya tampak lucu.

Orang dewasa itu menghela nafasnya berat lalu menghampiri anak kesayangannya itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengusap sayang puncak rambut anaknya.

"Ziyu sayang, bukannya eomma tidak mau bermain denganmu. Tapi eomma harus bersiap untuk pergi ke luar kota 2 minggu lagi."

"Eomma mau kemana?"

"Jeju."

Mata almond anak itu melebar, pulau Jeju adalah pulau yang ingin ia kunjungi. Pernah sekali ia melihat acara di tv yang menayangkan sekelompok anak-anak bermain di pantainya, dan ia ingin bermain ke sana juga.

"Eomma belcama Ziyu kan?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat ibunya itu ingin sekali melahap putra kesayangannya.

"Maafkan eomma, tapi sepertinya kau akan di titipkan pada teman eomma." Sesal orang itu, tanpa melepas elusannya.

"Yasudah Ziyu malah cama eomma!" Ketus anak itu yang membuat ibunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau masuk saja, Suho hyung tidak mengunci pintunya kok!" Ujar namja yang masih setia di belakang setir pada namja yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil -dengan koper dan tas sialannya-.

"Kau yakin hyung? Aku tidak mau menunggu dengan duduk seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu." Tanya Sehun memastikan, jujur saja ia sudah kapok menungu hyung -sok- sibuknya yang satu itu. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja rasa kesalnya masih jelas terasa.

"Iya, dia tidak kemana-mana kok hari ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya malas, ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum tersenyum cerah.

"Sekarang aku pergi dulu ya, aku tidak ingin namja manisku menunggu." Kemudian mobil sport merah itu melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan wajah masam.

Namja berambut blonde itu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendengus pelan.

"Dasar gay." Decaknya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak ada yang benar. Gay? Yang benar saja? Memangnya stok wanita di dunia ini habis apa? Memangnya enak pacaran dengan yang sama-sama 'rata'?

Pemuda itu membuang nafas kasar, tidak penting juga memikirkan hal tidak berguna yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat kepalanya sakit.

Akhirnya ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ia meraih kenopnya lalu mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka.

"I'm Home!" Ucapnya dengan lantang. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru rumah sebelum kembali mendengus.

Rumah itu kosong melompong seperti tak ada penghuni, tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara tawa khas anak-anak dan rintihan bapak-bapak /ehm

Memilih mengikuti nalurinya, Sehun naik ke atas lantai dua, sekalian juga ke kamarnya.

Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, berniat membereskan barang-barang bawaannya.

Saat sedang asyik memindahkan pakaian dari koper ke dalam lemari, matanya menangkap sosok lain di sofa. Ah, dua sosok lain di sofa.

Sehun menatap hyungnya yang duduk santai di sofa dengan seorang gadis kecil di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang itu anak dari gadis yang kau hamili." Sontak saja ucapan asalnya itu mendapat balasan bantal.

"Aku tidak sebejat itu Sehun." Geram Joonmyeon kesal. Ia menyipitkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas berat.

"Ini anak noona sebelah. Dia menitipkannya untuk beberapa hari."

Suho menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk memindahkan baju di koper ke lemari dengan sinis.

"Sejujurnya, aku agak khawatir kalau tiba-tiba teman wanita bule mu itu datang ke sini sambil menyodorkan kertas keterangan kehamilan." Ujar Suho pelan, Sehun pun membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Seenaknya saja hyungnya itu asal menuduh, memangnya dia tahu apa yang selama ini ia kerjakan di Amerika?

"Enak saja kau hyung. Bahkan selama 4 tahun aku tinggal di Amerika, belum sekali pun aku masuk ke bar atau sekedar minum di sana." Cerca Sehun tak terima. Suho yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau begitu sensitif eoh?" Katanya di sela tawa. Melihat Sehun yang sewot seperti tadi mengingatkannya pada anak gadis yang sedang PMS.

"Terserah hyung saja deh."

Anak itu memilih acuh menanggapi perkataan Suho. Tidak ada gunanya juga melayani omong kosong Suho, yang ada malah pada akhirnya dia lah yang akan kalah. Asal kau tahu saja Suho itu benar-benar pintar bicara.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur setelah selesai dengan acara pindahannya itu. Rumah juga tampak lebih tenang karena Suho sudah pergi mengajak anak kecil tadi jalan-jalan. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, hanya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, jadi sekarang posisinya menelungkup. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia melirik jam di nakas dengan desahan kecil. Sudah jam 8 malam, pantas saja ia merasa sangat lelah. Ini sudah 3 jam sejak ia membereskan barang bawaannya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua kelopak mata elang itu tertutup. Suara jangkrik yang bising pun seolah menjadi pengantar tidur baginya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 7.14 pagi, matahari mulai muncul untuk menemani segala gerak aktivitas hari itu. Termasuk namja yang 15 menit sebelumnya masih bergelung di selimut dan lautan mimpi.

Saat aroma masakan tercium oleh indra nya tubuhnya langsung menegak, matanya juga dipaksanya untuk terbuka. Ia benar-benar sensitif terhadap makanan tiap di Korea, mungkin berlebihan ya? Tapi salahkan dua penghuni lain di rumah itu, yang pasti sudah menyikat habis seluruh makanan jika saja dia terlambat. _Terlambat bangun sama dengan tidak ada jatah makanan._

Sehun berjalan gontai ke lantai bawah dengan tangan yang mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sesekali juga ia menguap karena merasa masih ngantuk. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas Suho yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan seorang gadis kecil manis di sebelahnya. Ia benar-benar nampak seperti ayah sungguhan.

"Pagi hyung~" Sapanya kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi seberang Suho, mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang suho berikan padanya.

"Nah nah nah, Narae, ingat perkataan ahjusshi. Kalau kau mau makan kau harus 'bersih', jangan seperti Sehun ahjussi.. Dia seenaknya duduk di sini dengan bekas air liur yang masih menempel di pipinya. Arraseo?" Nasihat Suho pada gadis kecil di sampingnya, anak bernama Narae itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun.

"A.. Astaga hyung!" Maknae di rumah itu langsung ambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi. Heol, hyung nya yang satu itu kenapa sih senang sekali mempermalukan orang lain? Eh, air liur? Sejak kapan Sehun melakukan hal tidak elit itu?

Ia menepuk jidatnya. Suho hyung sengaja menipunya, pikirnya.

Tapi sampai di kamar mandi ia langsung melihat kaca. Memerhatikan seluruh bagian wajahnya, tidak ada sedikit pun noda menjijikan itu. Dan fakta kalau Suho yang mempermainkannya semakin kuat.

"Suho hyung!" Ia menjerit setelah mencuci mukanya, lalu ia bergegas keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang mengelap wajahnya. Kakinya ia bawa ke tempat tadi Suho berada.

"Yak! Kau sengaja mempermainkanku eoh?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Namja berwajah angelic di hadapannya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kan kau yang langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Bukan aku yang menyuruh."

Sehun melotot, "Tapi kan kau yang bilang di wajahku ada bekas air liur!"

Dengan wajahnya yang santai, Suho menatap Sehun tepat di wajah, seolah-olah tidak ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Jadi kau merasa?"

Dan ia pun menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

Lantunan musik soul mengiringi perjalanan seorang namja berambut coklat madu. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu itu.

Mobil audi silvernya ia bawa mengarungi jalanan Seoul, sudah cukup ramai, karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Ia memandang ke luar jendela, langit yang cerah membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk pergi ke kampus tempat ia belajar.

Dan mobil itu berhenti di tempat parkir gedung universitas itu, Luhan menatap tampilannya di kaca spion, ia merapikan rambutnya sebelum keluar dari mobil. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah keluar dari mobil adalah mobil sport merah di gerbang masuk. Dengan seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai keluar dari pintu sebelah kemudi, jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang terbilang datar itu. Tanpa perlu melihatnya secara dekat pun ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

Namja imut itu segera memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar dia sudah kembali." Ucap namja dengan wajah kotaknya. Pemuda lain di tempat itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nugu?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Oh..." Jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh, membuat Jongdae yang sudah bersiap menerima respon di luar nalar manusia itu berdecak kesal.

"Hanya 'oh'?" Tanyanya sarkatis. Lalu ia meraih kedua bahu Luhan kemudian menggoncang-goncangkannya.

"Serius Lu? Kau hanya mengucapkan oh untuk seseorang sepertinya? Astaga.."

Namja rusa itu mulai jengah, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari goncangan unta jelek itu. Dan saat ia berhasil, ia menyumbat mulut Jongdae dengan roti di tangannya.

"Jangan berisik, kau membuatku malu." Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengamati sekitar, dan benar saja perhatian orang-orang di kafetaria itu tertuju pada mereka. Oke, saatnya untuk berterima kasih pada unta cempreng di hadapannya.

Luhan membungkuk-bungkukan tubuhnya ke tiap sudut kafetaria sambil menggumamkan "Maafkan, dia agak gila."

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae segera setelah Luhan selesai dengan acara mempermalukannya itu. Untuk kalian tahu, balas dendam itu lebih kejam okay?

"Mempermalukanmu." Ia membuat gestur untuk tetap diam pada Chen sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Dan ya, aku sudah bertemu Oh Sehun tadi pagi." Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang -"

"Tidak, bukan bertemu bertegur sapa, aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya saat aku turun dari mobil. Lagi pula aku tidak ada urusan dengannya." Jelas Luhan memotong pertanyaan Chen, namja itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dan entah bagaimana caranya sebuah ide sinting -yang menguntungkannya- datang. Ia menyeringai ke arah Luhan.

"Lu." Panggilnya. Tak ada respon berarti selain gumaman yang diberikan oleh lawan bicaranya, jadi ia melanjutkan niatannya itu.

"Kau pergi ke Jeju minggu ini kan?" Tanyanya, Luhan menatap Jongdae lalu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya, sejak kapan Jongdae pelupa begini?

"Aku tahu kau bukan pelupa, jadi jangan katakan kau mau meninggalkan tugasmu yang satu ini." Ucapan Luhan tepat mengenai sasaran, seringaian luntur dari wajah Jongdae. Ia balik menatap tajam Luhan.

"Oh ayolah, dari pada menitipkannya padaku, lebih baik kau titipkan pada ayahnya sendiri."

"Tidak, lagipula, siapa yang kau sebut ayah Ziyu? Aku ini ibu merangkap sebagai ayahnya okay?" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, ia sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan Jongdae dengan wajah masam karena rencananya gagal.

"Karena kau mengeluh, sepertinya aku bawa Ziyu ke rumahmu nanti sore. Aku pergi ke Jeju lebih cepat." Dan dua kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat rahang Jongdae jatuh sepenuhnya.

"Yak!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di tempat kosong." Titah Professor Ahn menunjuk bangku kosong dengan dagunya, orang itu hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti perintah guru besar itu.

Ia menggantungkan tasnya di sandaran kursi, segera setelah duduk matanya fokus pada satu objek di dekat papan tulis. Dan inilah salah satu kebiasaan paling baik dari seorang Oh Sehun, ia rajin dan menurutnya tak ada alasan untuk tidak menggunakan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dengan patokan itu Sehun selalu menjadi orang paling irit waktu. Bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya tentunya.

"Pst-" Desis seseorang di belakang tempatnya duduk. Sehun menoleh, siapa tahu orang itu butuh sesuatu. Meminjam pensil atau menanyakan materi, misalnya.

Ia melihat seorang namja dengan rambut hitam juga kulit yang tidak terlalu putih untuk standar orang Korea tersenyum padanya. Matanya membentuk busur melengkung ketika ia tersenyum.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kau pangil aku Kai saja." Sapanya, Sehun menatapnya datar lalu mengangguk paham kemudian ia kembali menghadap depan -kembali fokus pada penjelasan Professor Ahn-.

"Dasar sombong," Dengus namja di belakangnya pelan, namun masih bisa ia dengar. Sepertinya ada salah paham disini, mahasiswa baru itu hanya tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran dengan mengobrolkan hal tidak penting meskipun berkenalan juga penting ._.

Dan sesuai rencananya, ketika waktu pelajaran habis, Sehun segera menyusul Kai. Menyelip di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang berada di koridor itu juga.

"Kai!" Panggilnya.

"Kai!" Panggilnya, kali ini lebih keras dan yang dipanggil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap datar Sehun yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ada...apa?" Tanyanya, tidak jauh datar dari yang Sehun lakukan tadi di kelas. Membuat cacatan kecil di otaknya, Sehun berjanji tidak akan mendinginkan orang seramah Kai.

"Anu... Kurasa ada salah paham" -Kai mengangkat alisnya tertarik- "-kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap acuh, tapi sungguh kebiasaanku saat sedang belajar adalah lebih memlih fokus ketimbang melakukan hal lain."Jelas Sehun panjang lebar, membuat senyuman lebar kembali terpantri di wajah Kim Jongin aka Kai itu.

"Bukan masalah!" Kemudian bahu sehun sudah berada di rangkulannya.

"Ayo, aku ajak kau bertemu kekasihku. Dia benar-benar manis, tapi kau jangan suka padanya, ya?" Canda Kai sembari menyeret Sehun bersamanya.

"Tergantung," kekeh Sehun yang dibalas pukulan pelan oleh Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun bersumpah, semanis dan seimut apapun kekasih Kai, ia takan pernah menyukainya.

"Kau gay?!" Pekik Sehun kaget, membuat dua-coret- tiga orang dihadapannya mengernyit heran.

"Ya, kenapa?" Aku Kai santai, ia merentangkan tangannya sepanjang sandaran kursi kafetaria itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya was-was kalau kau tiba-tiba menyukaiku." Kata Sehun hati-hati, dan sesaat setelahnya tawa Kai meledak.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku, aku hanya menyukai namja manis seperti Kyungsoo saja." Ujarnya sambil mencolek dagu kekasihnya itu, membuat semburat merah menjalari kedua pipinya. Sehun langsung memutar bola matanya menyaksikan hal -yang menurutnya- menjijikan itu.

Namja diantara mereka bertiga angkat suara, "Sehun? Kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya namja imut itu, Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aniyo, tapi kau saudaranya Chanyeol kan? Ia cerita kau baru datang dari Amerika untuk melanjutkan studimu di Korea." Katanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Biar kutebak, kau namjachingunya?" Tebaknya asal, disambut anggukan kepala dari namja itu.

"Ya, namaku Baekhyun."

Seumur hidupnya Sehun tidak pernah berpikir kalau hari pertamanya sekolah akan menjadi hari paling mengejutkan dengan berada di antara tiga orang gay sekaligus. Dan rasanya ia harus menjadikannya sebagai sebuah rekor baru.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal paling buruk bagi Jongdae adalah gangguan di hari kencannya bersama sang kekasih Xiumin, dan yang paling buruk adalah karena anak kecil yang ia bawa menghancurkan kencannya.

"Eoh! Kau imut sekali..." Pekik Xiumin sembari mencubit pipi Ziyu gemas, Jongdae di sebelahnya memutar matanya jengah.

"Uminieee~ Apa kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu ini?" Rengeknya manja, ia sudah bergelayut manja di tangan namja imut itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Xiumin melepaskan tangan Jongdae yang memeluk erat lengannya.

"Dan apa kau tega mengkontaminasi otak anak polos ini dengan segala tingkah mesummu itu?" Decaknya, membuat Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh, Luhan benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya karena ia masih sabar, setidaknya ia tidak menendang anak kecil itu jauh-jauh dari marmut-nya. Jongdae benar-benar sensitif kalau menyangkut pacarnya itu, yah bisa dibilang ia itu sedikit overprotective.

"Yasudah... Tapi besok kau harus menghabiskan waktu liburmu bersamaku ya~" Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, meskipun jauh sekali dari kata aegyo, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkan persyarafan Xiumin. Entah bagaimana, pemuda itu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau merindukan ayahmu?" Tanya Jongdae saat mereka sudah di mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya.

Ziyu mengerjapkan matanya, "Appa? Tapi eomma bilang Ziyu tidak punya appa?"

"Tentu saja kau punya appa, kau pikir bagaimana caranya eomma mu itu hamil?" Celetuk Jongdae, namun sedetik kemudian ia menepuk mulutnya.

"Maksudku, Ziyu punya appa, hanya saja selama ini Ziyu belum pernah bertemu appa Ziyu." Jelasnya, anak itu menatapnya penuh minat.

"Jinja? Ziyu punya ceolang appa?" Tanya anak itu lagi, hanya dengan anggukan singkat Jongdae, anak itu sudah memekik girang.

"Apa kau mau bertemu appamu?"

"Iya, Ziyu mau beltemu appa!"

"Kalau begitu, besok ahjussi antar kau pada appamu."

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi adalah hari paling sempurna bagi Sehun untuk bersantai-santai di rumah. Pertama, itu hari libur. Kedua, Suho tidak ada di rumah. Baginya tidak ada Suho di rumah berarti kedamaian. Jadi Sehun cinta damai (re: Suho adalah keributan).

Ting Tong

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Jarang sekali ada tamu hari minggu. Ia menunggu bel itu berbunyi lagi, siapa tahu yang tadi pelakunya hanya anak sekitar yang iseng.

Ting Tong

Ia memutar bola matanya, kenapa harus ada tamu? Ini hari minggu! HARI MINGGU!

"Nugu?" Tanyanya sambil menyembulkan kepala dari celah pintu yang ia buka. Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali seorang anak kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Sapa anak itu semangat. Matanya sangat berbinar saat menatap wajah Sehun. Sedang namja itu cukup bingung kenapa ada anak kecil di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Anak kecil, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini eoh?" Tanya Sehun, ia harus berjongkok agar anak itu tidak pegal mendongak terus.

"Ahiya, eomma menitipkan ini!" Ia mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Seperti sebuah surat, lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sedikit kebingungan, ia hanya menerima surat itu lalu membacanya.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Matanya melotot. Siapa wanita iseng yang membawa anak itu ke rumahnya -rumah Suho-?

"Dengar ya anak kecil."

"Ziyu, namaku Ziyu." Kata anak itu lucu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar mata malas.

"Oke, Ziyu. Sebenarnya kenapa ibumu sampai mengantarmu kesini?"

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tanda jika ia sedang berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum cerah.

"Eomma mau pelgi, jadi Ziyu disuluh tinggal belcama appa!" Ujarnya penuh semangat. Sehun baru saja akan mengusirnya sebelum ia sadar panggilan yang anak itu tujukan padanya.

"Kau menganggilku apa tadi?" Kata Sehun memastikan, anak itu mengerjap.

"Appa..."

Dan Sehun merasa semuanya menjadi buram. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang menyebabkan ia terduduk di lantai. _Appa? Tidak mungkin._

"A...apa yang baru kau katakan?" Oh Sehun merasa telinganya sudah tidak beres. Tidak mungkin kan? "Kau tidak mengucapkan kata A... A... Ap.. Appa bukan?"

"Appa gwaenchanayo?" Tanya anak itu mendekati Sehun. Sungguh, siapa yang tidak khawatir melihat wajah orang dewasa yang baru kau ketahui sebagai ayahmu itu pucat pasi? Walaupun Ziyu masih kecil, tapi ia benar-benar melihat perubahan air muka Sehun.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku.." Sehun menepis tangan mungil itu, suaranya masih bergetar karena shock. Dan terima kasih pada Tuhan karena kedatangan Suho hyung membuat anak kecil itu agak menjauh sedikit darinya, yah walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Sedang apa kau Sehun?" Tanyanya ketika sampai di pintu rumah. Tapi Sehun tidak menjawab, bisa ia lihat ekspresi adiknya itu yang memucat seperti baru melihat hantu.

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, apa yang membuat Sehun ketakutan seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba iris matanya menangkap objek mungil di sebelah Sehun. Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan kaos biru polos, white half-pants, ransel di punggungnya, dan rambut mangkuk yang membuatnya tampak lucu tengah menatap Sehun kebingungan.

"Siapa anak itu hun?"

Mulut Sehun terbuka, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu, seluruh kosakata yang telah ia pelajari selama 22 tahun itu tiba-tiba menguap tak bersisa. Melihat Sehun yang tidak kunjung menjawab, Suho hanya menghela nafas lalu melangkah masuk dengan menggiring Ziyu tak lupa menyeret Sehun juga.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sehun dan Ziyu berada tepat di depan Suho. Dengan lamat-lamat ia menatapi kedua orang di hadapannya itu, mungkin ada hubungannya antara anak itu dan Sehun yang membeku sedari tadi.

Kedua iris matanya tiba-tiba saja menemukan secarik kertas pink yang berada di genggaman Sehun. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi sebelum bicara, "Apa itu Sehun?" Tunjuknya pada surat ditangan anak itu.

Mendongak, ia langsung tersadar dengan benda apa yang hyungnya tanyakan. Reflek ia segera menyembunyikannya di bawah bokongnya.

"B-Bukan apa-apa!" Tukasnya cepat. Tapi Suho bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah dikelabui, dan semua orang juga tahu Sehun tidak pandai berbohong. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa itu _ada apa-apa_.

Tanpa persetujuan sedikit pun dari yang lebih muda, Suho sudah merebut paksa sepucuk surat itu, "Surat dari kekasihmu?"

Kemudian ia membacanya dengan suara lantang, "_Untuk Oh Sehun,_

_Aku mohon, tolong jaga Ziyu untuk 7 hari ke depan. Aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu, hanya untuk tiga hari ini, aku berjanji akan langsung menjemputnya kalau aku sudah kembali ke Seoul. Terima Kasih._"

Mulut itu tertutup diikuti alis yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ia beralih pada Ziyu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan kenapa kau bisa disini?" Nadanya terdengar sangat ketus dan dingin, mungkin batas kesabarannya hampir habis.

Anak itu beringsut mendekat ke arah Sehun lalu memelintir baju _'appa'_nya itu pelan, lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan namun tetap tertangkap jelas oleh ahjussi yang berdiri satu meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"A-aku Ziyu ahjuchi... Ziyu ingin beltemu Sehun appa, jadi Ziyu kecini.."

Penjelasannya terbilang cukup pendek, namun dibalik dua kalimat sebelas kata itu mengandung makna besar bagi kedua penghuni lain di ruang tamu itu.

Sehun menepuk dahinya keras kemudian mendorong anak itu jauh-jauh dari dekatnya. Sedangkan Suho sendiri sudah melongo dengan rahang terbuka lebar.

"M-MWO?! Sehun appa?!"

Dan namja berumur dua-puluh-dua-tahun dengan rambut blonde nya yakin setelah ini hidupnya tidak akan berjalan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Preview for next Chapter:**

**Ting Tong**

**Sehun bergegas turun ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi, bajunya agak basah akibat Ziyu yang tidak mau diam saat dimandikan. Sedikit merapikan penampilannya, ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.**

**"Halo" Sapa orang itu, Sehun terpaku di tempatnya. **

**"Aku mau mengambil Ziyu, aku eommanya," Lanjut orang itu sambil menatap lurus mata Sehun, namja itu seketika tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.**

**"K...kau..." Ujarnya tak percaya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

ADA CAST YANG DIGANTI DAN DIHAPUS UWOOOO...Tau siapa kannn? :3 Dan aku nyesel karena gak pake anak unyu ini dari awal, jadi maafkan baru dimunculin chap 1 ini /peluk Ziyu/

Wah... /speechless/

Pertama, aku gatau harus ngomong apa, yang jelas KALIAN LUAR BIASA /cvok atu-atu/

Hunee gatau respon di prolog kemarin bakal kayak gitu /hiks/

Ini udah cukup panjang belum?

Dan menurutku bagian Jongdae diatas maksa banget -_-,

Dan terakhir maafkan karena bagian yang harusnya di chap ini malah diundur lagi ke Chapter depan. Serius pas ff ini di edit ulang dan di revisi, banyak banget kekurangannya. Jadi aja ... ._.

Chapter depan Sehun diintrogasi sama kedua hyung-nya... Dan...

Udah bisa ketebak apa yang terjadi di Chapter depan? Wkwk xD

**Balasan untuk review di chap prolog~**

**byunbaekcute21**: hai, udah dipanjangin nih.. Thx udh review

**Ai Rin Lee** : Jiyoung anaknya Sehun Thx udh review ^^ Tapi sekarang ganti kekeke

: udh panjang belum? Thx udh review ^^

**BabyBaekSoo** : nahloh mau komen apaan? ._. Iya itu anak Sehun, tapi dia tidak mengakuinya hikss

**pcyms7** : panggil hunee aja, atau beib biar lebih deket /gagagaga

**Irna Lulu** : Luhan sudah muncul yeay. Tinggal nunggu konfliknya wahahaha /tawa evil/

**naepoppo** : Jiyoung yeoja, umurnya 3,5 tahun , sekarang ganti jadi Ziyu tapi

**kimyori95** : kamu mulai lavar /ga. Belum bisa aku kasih tauuu... Ini masih surprise(?)

**Minwoolmitasi** : ga kepikiran bikin cerita ini jadi sad atau angst ;-; Tapi kedepannya tetap ada konflik hati dan batin(?) Bagi Oh Sehun /tawa evil/

**jejeosh** : nanti diceritakan~

**Leona838** : udah ketebak ternyata ya ._.

**ditstysandra** : haloooh, semoga ga kapok deh baca ff buatanku (?)

**ani n** : ada film kaya gitu? Aku baru tau loh :o iya emaknya Luhan ;3 Hidup Sehun makin surem aja nantinya wkwk

**ludeer** : nanti aku jelaskan secara detil cara pembuatannya/? Ga deng bercanda ._.

**Jong Ahn** : aku baru tau anak yang unyunya minta dijambak itu namanya Ziyu. Tau gitu dari awal aku pake anak unyu itu /hiks/

**Brida96 :** SUDAH DIGANTI /ganyate/ emang lebih dapet kayanya feelnya, dia Luhan banget soalnya ;"

**HUNsayHAN :** Luhan ke Jeju buat tugas observasi~ Berasa anak yang dibuang pas baca komenan kamu ;-; Dan uri deer udah keluar /yeay/

**iyas :** Iya itu anak Sehun bersama aku/? Bukan Luhan ko yang nitipin, dia mana mau punya hubungan sama Sehun ._.

**alysaexostans **: gimana ya? /mikir keras/ Udah diganti dear

**Thanks juga kepada:**

**Thiiya | HunHanCherry1220 | Jihyeon | RZHH 261220 II | isyarahfeni | wiand | ****junia****.****angel.****58 | Frozen Peony | NoonaLu | | lisnana1 | exindira | Lieya EL | Bottom-Lu | chacalock | 1004baekie | Guest | cici fu ****| eL | .9 | DahsyatNyaff | | monicamaulyana**

**Buat yang kelewat dicantumin, bukan disengaja ko! Mian~**

_**Karena ff hunee ini masih banyak kurangnya, Review jangan lupa**_** dan sampai jumpa di next chapter ;3**


	3. 2: Daddy Sehun!

**Title: So My Wife is A Guy?**

**Author: sunsehunee / seukkhy**

**Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Ziyu**

**Genre: Romance, family, comedy gagal, AU, Yaoi**

**Rating: T**

**Leght: chaptered**

**Summary: **

**Hidup Oh Sehun berubah drastis setelah menemukan seorang anak -kandungnya' di pintu rumahnya. Dan parahnya, ibu dari anak itu seorang namja!**

**WARNING: INI CERITA BL, KALAU GA SUKA PLIS JANGAN BACA. DAN TOLONG REVIEW THANKS**

Note: Anak Luhan dan Sehun diganti jadi Ziyu ya ^^ Mohon maaf dengan kelabilan saya

Slight pairing juga akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

happy reading

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport merah terparkir sempurna di pekarangan rumah Kim. Sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap keluar dari mobil itu dengan tergesa.

Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk rumah dan menatap seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut, "Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanyanya dengan tatapan intimidasi pada Sehun.

Yang ditanya malah mengernyitkan dahinya pusing. Semenjak satu jam yang lalu Suho juga sudah menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama secara berulang-ulang.

Bukan hanya dua hyung nya yang bingung dan shock. Dia juga sama, malah menurutnya dialah pihak yang paling menderita disini. Tak tahu apa-apa, tapi terus disalahkan. Menyedihkan.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, tapi kali ini ia tujukan kepada Suho. Pria itu memijat pelipisnya pelan, tangan kanannya di tanggungkan pada tangan kirinya.

"Itu masalahnya, si idiot ini tidak mau bicara." Paparnya, Sehun langsung menatap tak setuju.

"Aku tidak idiot!" Protesnya, dia menatap sengit kedua hyungnya. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh mengatainya serendah itu.

"Lalu apa? Kau pikir kelakuan mu menghamili seorang wanita itu bukanlah sebuah bentuk keidiotan?" Tanya Suho sinis, membuat nyalinya kembali ciut.

"T-tapi kan... Bisa saja bukan aku ayahnya?"

Kedua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya penasaran, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya.

"M-maksudku, bisa saja kan ini hanya orang iseng yang berniat memfitnahku?" Lirihnya, membuat kedua hyungnya saling berpandangan. Ucapan Sehun kali ini benar. Mereka tidak menyangkal fakta kalau Sehun itu populer, siapa yang tidak kenal Oh Sehun? Anak pemilik perusahaan Minyak terbesar ke-dua di Korea?

Dan dugaan anak itu dikirim oleh orang yang ingin menjatuhkan nama Sehun -atau lebih tepatnya keluarga OH- besar juga kemungkinannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau benar?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Sehun merengut, "Yah, jangan sampai dong hyung... Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak berani menyentuh wanita."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tapi siapa tahu? Hidup ini penuh kejutan Sehun."

Dan Suho tiba-tiba mengankat kepalanya dengan telunjuk yang ia jentikkan di udara. Membuat pertengkaran kecil kedua saudara itu terhenti. Mereka menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku ada ide," -ia menatap serius kedua adiknya- "-kau tahu, kita bisa melakukan tes DNA untuk lebih pastinya."

Dan kedua orang itu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengajak Ziyu mencari makan, kau tunggu di sini bersama Sehun." Kata Suho pada Chanyeol yang lalu diangguki paham, kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat anak manis itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya balik ke tempat Sehun tadi menunggu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit.

Drrttt

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh getaran ponselnya. Ia segera merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Chanyeol mengangkat sambungan itu sesaat setelah mengetahui siapa penelponnya.

"Hai Baek," Sapanya, kakinya kembali melangkah dengan santai.

"Hai Yeol, kau dimana?" Tanya pemuda manis itu di ujung sana. Chanyeol sedikit berpikir, "Um, rumah sakit."

Baekhyun memekik kaget, membuatnya agak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bertanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan, tapi Baekhyun tetap keras kepala. Jadi namja jangkung itu menghela nafas.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu setelah urusanku selesai, jadi berhenti khawatir." Setelah itu Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki seorang malaikat bernama Byun Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Meski keras kepala anak itu tetap menuruti apa perkataannya.

Ketika ia sampai di tempat tadi Sehun duduk ia melihat adiknya itu duduk dengan gelisah. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan khawatir," ucapnya mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Yang lebih muda menegadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ya, ia harus mencoba tenang.

Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tenang, ia malah merasa semakin khawatir dan gugup. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah segugup ini, bahkan untuk tes beasiswa pun ia tidak gugup.

Rasanya tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti bergerak, pikirannya juga berkecamuk.

"Tenanglah Oh Sehun! Ini tidak akan seburuk yang kita pikirkan." Ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"Seberapa yakin hyung?" Tanya Sehun datar, chanyeol memutar matanya ke atas -menerawang-.

"Aku... Sangat yakin." Jawabnya lugas, tapi kentara sekali ada sedikit keraguan di nada bicaranya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut lalu kembali menatap ubin rumah sakit.

Selama hampir 1,5 jam mereka duduk di situ, menunggu hasil tes DNA keluar. Sehun tidak banyak berpindah dari posisi menatapi lantai, sedangkan Chanyeol sejak 1 jam yang lalu sudah asyik memainkan gadgetnya.

Pikiran Sehun terus melayang, ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuknya. Kemungkinan terbaik, ia bisa segera terlepas dari anak bernama Ziyu itu. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah ia akan ditendang dari rumah atau paling tidak hanya kena amukan dari ayahnya.

"Tuan Oh Sehun."

Suara seorang suster menyadarkan lamunannya, dengan sigap ia berdiri menghampiri suster yang berdiri di depan ruangan lab itu.

"Ini hasilnya," ucapnya ramah sembari menyodorkan amplop putih, secepat mungkin Sehun membuka amplop itu dan membaca hasilnya.

Tn. Oh Sehun dan Tn. Ziyu

99% DNA Cocok

Mata Sehun membesar, ia menatap horor sederetan kalimat berwarna hijau itu sebelum berkata lirih, "Apa tidak salah? Kau yakin tidak meleset?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Suster itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Kami bisa menjamin hasil tes lab kami akurat."

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin!" Erangnya frustasi membuat suster itu berjengit terganggu, "Maaf tuan, saya permisi dulu." Kemudian sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan 'Lab' itu.

Sehun membeku di posisinya, ia masih tidak percaya. Dibacanya kertas itu berulang-ulang, siapa tahu ia salah baca. Tapi sebanyak apapun ia baca ulang, tulisannya tetap sama. **Anak itu benar anak kandungnya.**

Ia merasa sebuah tepukan di bahunya, "Aku sudah bisa membaca lewat reaksimu Hun," Katanya, "Ini seperti dugaan kita." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung?" Tanyanya setengah putus asa, Chanyeol melirik ke belakang sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"Nikmati saja cerita barumu Sehun-ah." Bisiknya sebelum berlalu pergi. Ia mengangkat tangannya sampai sebelah telinga.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung, Baekkie ku sudah menunggu." Pamitnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, di sana hanya tersisa tiga orang. Namja yang baru datang itu lantas menatap Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Katakan padaku, berita baik atau berita buruk?" Tanyanya, tapi belum sempat Sehun menjawab ia langsung melanjutkan, "Ku harap ini berita baik kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu."

Glek

Jakun Sehun naik turun saat ia menelan ludahnya yang entah sejak kapan terasa sangat sulit. Ia menghela nafas lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Sayangnya ini berita buruk, hyung." Kepalanya makin menunduk setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya pun ia sudah tahu Suho sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyambit kepalanya.

"Kita pulang," Katanya, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya.

"Neraka sesungguhnya berada di rumah."

Dan Sehun pun kembali menciut.

.

.

.

Satu di antara 3 hal yang paling Sehun takuti hadir sekarang, ia melihat Suho dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh amarah menatapnya tajam dari kursi kerjanya.

Sejak pulang tadi Sehun sudah diperintahkannya untuk duduk diam di ruang kerja Suho. Tapi Suho baru masuk ke dalam situ setelah berhasil menidurkan Ziyu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu di mana letak kesalahanmu Sehun?" Tanya Suho ketus, ia menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Sehun yang menunduk menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne, hyung." Jawabnya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Gertak Suho, namja di hadapannya mencengram erat ujung bajunya.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu hyung, itu...tidak sengaja."

Suho menatap remeh Sehun, "Tidak sengaja? Lalu anak sebesar itu bisa kau sebut sebagai ketidak sengajaan?"

Sehun menahan nafasnya, demi Tuhan ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar takut.

"T-tapi hyung..."

"Siapa wanita yang kau hamili?" Seolah menulikan panggilan Sehun, Suho malah lanjut bertanya. Masih dengan nada dan tatapan yang sama.

"Tidak tahu..." Sadar tak sadar ia menjawab sambil menahan nafas, dan ia pun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya-

PLAKK

-Suho menamparnya.

Dengan tamparan super kuat, membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi dan tersungkur ke lantai. Juga bonus sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Tampar lagi hyung." Lirihnya, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuhnya.

Suho, namja itu tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun. Ia malah sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi, ia menutup kedua matanya lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak akan bisa sadar jika dengan kekerasan." Katanya, nadanya mulai tenang dan melembut.

"Hyung hanya ingin kau menyadari kesalahanmu, dan... Bertanggung jawab." Tambahnya, ia menatap iba Sehun yang masih bergeming.

"Kuharap besok kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu."

Suho hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia sebenarnya berharap Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya lega atau semacamnya. Tapi sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis itu. Dengan berat ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ia sepertinya butuh istirahat juga.

.

.

.

Luhan meregangkan otot lengan dan lehernya setelah berjam-jam duduk di depan laptop dengan setumpukan tugas skripsinya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamar hotel, langit tampak sangat indah. Sejak dulu, ia memang menyukai memandangi pemandangan tak berujung itu. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai.

Setiap Sabtu sore ia dan Ziyu pasti akan mengunjungi taman di sudut kota Seoul untuk memandangi langit bersama-sama, dengan sekotak camilan buatannya dan 2 kotak jus jeruk dingin.

_Ziyu..._

Luhan terhenyak saat mengingatnya. Padahal baru 1 hari tidak bertemu anak itu, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat rindu pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Dengan segera ia merogoh ponsel di kantung jaketnya lalu mendial nomor Chen.

Ia menunggu sekitar 10 detik sebelum akhirnya mendapat jawaban.

"Di mana Ziyu?" Tanya nya to the point bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyapa.

"Luhan?" Tanya Jongdae di seberang, Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Iya ini aku, aku ingin bicara dengan Ziyu.. Cepat berikan ponselnya pada Ziyu." Titahnya tak sabaran. Ada jeda di sana sebentar sebelum Jongdae menjawab.

"Ziyu sedang tidur Lu, dia mungkin kelelahan tadi bermain."

Luhan mendesah kecewa, ia benar-benar rindu pada rusa kecilnya.

"Baiklah, sampaikan padanya aku merindukannya kalau ia sudah bangun." Katanya pelan, agak tak bersemangat karena kerinduannya belum bisa terpenuhi.

Ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, desahan kecil keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya yang pink itu. Luhan benar-benar gila karena meindukan putranya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri kembali ke Seoul sebelum tugasnya selesai.

Ya,

Sebelum tugasnya selesai.

Tubuh mungil itu tiba-tiba saja bangun dengan senyuman yang mengembang dari telinga ke telinga. Hal yang membuat ia tertahan di tempat itu adalah tugas skripsi sialannya, artinya kalau ia bisa selesai lebih cepat maka ia juga akan lebih cepat bertemu puteranya.

Jadi mulai detik itu juga, Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga di depan laptop.

"Eomma akan segera pulang Ziyu sayang," Gumamnya riang. Bayangan anak itu memeluknya erat membuat ide-ide dan semangat menulisnya bertambah.

.

.

.

Genap dua hari, sudah genap dua hari Sehun berdiam diri di kamarnya. Tidak pergi kuliah, tidak makan, tidak tidur, dan... Tidak mandi.

Oke mungkin yang terakhir tidak terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan, tapi sudah dua hari ia tidak makan. Dan hal itu membuat Suho juga Chanyeol khawatir, bagaimana kalau pemuda itu jadi jatuh sakit?

"Sehuna..." Panggil Suho setelah mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku tidak lapar." Sahutnya dari dalam kamar, suaranya sudah sedikit melemah dan parau. Suho sempat berpikir kalau ia menangis, tapi ia kemudian berpikir lagi, tidak mungkin Sehun menangis ricuh seperti anak remaja yang diputuskan oleh pacarnya.

"Tidak lapar apanya? Bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun tahu kalau tidak makan selama dua hari itu pasti kelaparan." Suho bersungut-sungut di depan pintu, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah ketika teriakan Chanyeol memekakan telinga terdengar.

"YAAAAA HYUNGG TOLONG AKU!"

Bagaikan sebuah kilat, Suho sudah berada di tempat kejadian Chanyeol beberapa detik setelah teriakan itu terdengar. Dengan wajah bingung ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih sehat tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Ada apa? Kau bahkan tidak terluka sedikit pun." Tanya nya bingung. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk objek yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Anak ini meminta ku membuatkannya susu, tapi aku tidak mengerti caranya."

DOEENG

Suho merasa telah dipermainkan Chanyeol langsung merampas gelas balita dengan penutup di tangan Ziyu. Ia memasukkan beberapa sendok takar susu yang kemudian ia campur dengan air hangat. Setelah itu ia melempar kotak susu milik Ziyu tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Nah ini Ziyu.." Katanya ramah sambil menyodorkan susu sesuai keinginan Ziyu. Anak itu menerima segelas susunya itu dengan mata berbinar dan senyum merekah. Membuatnya agak tertegun untuk sesaat. "Tidak mungkin," Ia terdiam di posisinya, terlalu kalut bersama pikirannya untuk menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah memakinya sedari tadi.

"-maksudmu sih? Wajahku akan kehilangan ketampanan jika kau terus melempa-" Ia berhenti untuk melihat Suho yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Katanya kesal, ia kemudian beralih ke Ziyu. "Ayo kita tinggalkan orang tua ini Ziyu, hyung akan ajak kau bertemu Baekhyun hyung. Dia itu manis loh.." Ajak Chanyeol sedikit heboh. Yah, ia memang akan selalu heboh jika menyangkut kekasih hatinya itu.

Jika kau memintanya untuk menjelaskan secara detil apa-apa yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun dan apa alasannya kenapa bisa sampai jatuh cinta padanya, maka Chanyeol tidak akan segan menyebutkan semuanya dari A-Z tanpa terlewat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau mulutnya bisa berbusa karena hal itu. Bodoh memang.

Namja tinggi itu berjongkok agar bisa lebih mudah memakaikan jaket ke anak kecil itu. Setelahnya ia berteriak histeris, "Astaga Tuhan! Kenapa kau lucu sekali?!"

Ziyu yang tidak tahu harus merespon apa hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

CLEK (?)

Di tengah kesunyian yang tengah melanda rumah itu, suara derit pintu pun mau tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Setelah dua hari akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, diikuti kemunculan sesosok namja dengan rambut blonde.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan malas, tidak menghiraukan keberadaan 3 orang lain di sana.

Pada saat yang berbahagia dan mengejutkan ini, Ziyu lah yang paling cepat bereaksi. Ia memekik senang sembari berlari ke arah Sehun untuk memeluk kaki appanya (karena tubuhnya terlalu tinggi).

"APPA!"

Sehun mengibaskan kakinya, membuat anak manis itu mundur beberapa langkah sebelum kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sehun, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tapi Sehun malah menatapnya sinis dan dingin dari ujung matanya.

"Jangan panggil aku appa! Aku bukan appamu!" Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan segelas air dan sebuah apel di tangan. Melihat Ziyu malah mengingatkannya lagi pada masalah yang menerpa hidupnya.

"Appa jahat! Ziyu benci appa!" Tangis anak itu pecah, suho dan Chanyeol yang tadinya asyik menonton drama gratis itu langsung kelabakan menenangkan tangisan memilukan itu.

"Shh! Ziyu jangan menangis lagi, ayo ikut hyung bertemu Baekhyun hyung!" Kata Chanyeol cepat dan membawa Ziyu keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu, ia sangat tahu, kalau kelakuannya tadi pagi benar-benar kekanakan. Dan bukan Oh Sehun sama sekali.

Ia telah menendang seorang anak kecil, anak kecil yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui sebagai anak kandungnya.

Ia menatapi wajah damai Ziyu yang sudah tertidur entah sejak sejak kapan -ia baru keluar kamar jam 10 malam-. Sebenarnya ia tak ada niatan untuk berdiam di kamar tamu dan memandangi Ziyu yang terlelap.

Tapi melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka dan tubuh mungil bocah itu tidak tertutupi, mau tak mau ia melangkah masuk untuk membenarkan letak selimutnya.

Semakin lama ia memandangi wajah malaikat Ziyu, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyilet hatinya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit mengingat perlakuan kasarnya tadi pagi. Oh Sehun yang dingin sudah mencair.

Jemari panjangnya terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam anak itu. Lembut, mungkin itu kata pertama yang bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan saat kulit tangannya mengenai gundukan rambut itu.

Oh, demi apapun ia kini merasa sebagai seorang yang paling jahat sedunia. Bagaimana bisa ia menyia-nyiakan anak manis itu selama hampir 3 hari ini?

Marah? Kecewa? Bingung? Mungkin hal itu biasa ketika sesuatu yang biasa kau lakukan berubah secara drastis dan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Dalam kasus ini ia -Sehun, tiba-tiba dikirimi seorang anak yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan membuatnya.

Ia kemudian merutuki kesalahannya karena bersikap kekanakan selama 3 hari ini. Ia hanya butuh penyesuaian.

"Maafkan...A..." Ia menahan nafasnya, kata terakhir itu tertahan di kerongkongannya. Benar-benar sulit diucapkan olehnya.

Ia mencoba sekali lagi dengan satu tarikan nafas, "Maafkan... A... A-appa..." Sehun tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan benar.

Setelah membenarkan letak selimut hingga sebatas leher Ziyu, Sehun mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Satu dua kecupan ia layangkan sebagai permintaan maaf, dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pelan rambut Ziyu, Sehun mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh.

Sudah 4 hari dan setiap ia menanyakan keadaan puteranya, Jongdae pasti akan mengelak terus. Mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah keahliannya akhir-akhir ini.

Misalnya seperti 5 menit yang lalu ketika ia menelpon Jongdae untuk mendengar suara malaikat kecilnya.

_"Ayolah Chen~ berikan teleponmu pada Ziyu..." Rengek Luhan, ia benar-benar akan mati merindu jika saja tak mendengar suara Ziyu. Tapi Jongdae malah mengucapkan sebuah alasan lain yang sudah bosan ia dengar._

_"Lu, maafkan aku tapi Xiumin sedang mengajaknya berbelanja."_

_Luhan menghela nafas dan lebih memilih mematikan ponselnya, menelpon jarak jauh itu cukup mahal. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang uangnya untuk membayar tagihan di akhir bulan._

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mudah dibohongi, tapi ia terus berpikir positif. Siapa tahu hanya perasaannya saja?

Tapi naluri orang tua tetaplah kuat, dan firasat Luhan mengatakan bahwa ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, siapapun itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Suho merasa mereka masih berada di alam bawah sadar.

Mungkin terlalu lelah atau karena faktor stress akibat membujuk Sehun agar mau mengakui Ziyu sebagai anaknya. Jadi mereka berkhayal kalau Sehun akur dengan Ziyu.

Tapi di depan mata mereka sekarang ini adalah kenyataan, dimana Sehun sedang memanjakan anaknya dengan menanyakan apa sarapan yang ia mau.

Wajahnya benar-benar cerah, melebihi cerahnya musim panas beberapa bulan lalu.

Garis lengkung terlukis di wajahnya, matanya membentuk garis atau yang sebagai mana kita menyebutnya sebagai eyesmile.

Dunia akan segera berakhir.

Setidaknya begitulah isi otak kedua pria yang tengah kebingungan itu. Sehun yang baru menyadari keberadaan mereka pun langsung menyapanya hangat.

"Selamat pagi hyung! Aku sudah memasak omelet, kalian mau sarapan bersama kami?" Tanyanya antusias. Suho berdehem menandakan dirinya lah yang paling cepat sadar dari lamunan. "Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

Dan dua menit kemudian mereka tengah asyik menyantap sarapan spesial buatan Sehun dengan segenap cinta dan kasih sayang untuk Oh Ziyu -Sehun tidak peduli dengan marga sebelumnya-.

"Jadi..." Gumam Chanyeol di sela makannya, memecah keheningan juga.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Entahlah... Aku hanya... Merasa buruk." Katanya singkat. Tapi ia yakin kedua orang dewasa itu menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Kau akan bekerja mulai lagi hari ini Sehun?" Tanya Suho kemudian, merasa pembicaraan itu tidak menyangkut masa lalu -satu hari kebelakang- membuat Sehun kembali semangat. Ia menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Ya! Dan rencananya aku akan mengajak Ziyu." Ia beralih menatap putra nya yang tengah asyik melahap omelet keju buatannya. Seulas senyum kembali terukis di wajah tampannya.

"Iya kan Ziyu sayang?" Tanyanya, anak yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak hyung, kurasa teman-teman ku juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Apalagi ada Yixing hyung, dia menyayangi anak kecil." Jelas Sehun, Suho hanya bergumam pelan tanda mengerti.

"Lalu kau Chan, apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Chanyeol terlihat mengemut sendoknya, caranya berpikir benar-benar lucu. "Aku hanya akan kuliah dan pergi makan malam bersama Baekhyun," Katanya pelan.

Suasana meja makan itu kembali tenang, hanya akan berisik ketika Sehun yang heboh mengambilkan air untuk Ziyu yang terkadang tersedak makanannya. Diam-diam, Suho tersenyum penuh arti, tapi sedetik kemudian air wajahnya berubah keruh memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun jika mengetahui siapa ibu dari Ziyu.

.

.

.

"Waaah~ Dia lucu sekali, anak ini siapamu?" Mungkin pertanyaan inilah yang menyambut Sehun setibanya di cafe tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu bersama Ziyu. Pagi ini Ziyu mengenakan baju hoodie rilakumma yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol kemarin, membuatnya tampak berkali lipat-lipat lebih manis dan imut dari biasanya.

Sehun ternyum tipis, sambil mengenakan seragam kerjanya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dia anakku."

Ucapannya sontak membuat orang-orang yang mengelilingi Ziyu berjengit kaget. Tak sedikit juga yang menyayangkan fakta Sehun sudah memiliki anak karena sebagian dari karyawan pria juga wanita di sana menyukai Sehun dalam artian 'cinta'.

Di antara sekian banyak pegawai di sana, Yixing lah yang tampak paling mudah dekat dengan Ziyu. Sehun bersyukur dalam hati karena anaknya termasuk tipe mudah beradaptasi dan tidak rewel. Hari ini cafe sangat ramai, jadi bahaya juga kalau tiba-tiba anak itu menangis ingin pulang karena kesal.

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Sehun langsung menawarkan sepotong kue red velvet yang lezat kepada Ziyu.

"Appa... Ziyu ingin es krim." Kata anak itu beberapa saat sesudah menghabiskan kue. Sehun meneguk habis sisa machiatto miliknya, bekas cupnya ia lemparkan ke tong sampah tak jauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah, pulang dari sini kita akan beli es krim untuk Ziyu. Tunggulah sampai jam 3 sore." Ia mengacak rambut Ziyu lalu beranjak untuk kembali diam di balik kasir melayani orang-orang yang sudah tidak sabar melihat wajahny -maksud Sehun- memesan makanan.

3 jam terakhir terasa sangatlah panjang semenjak Ziyu datang menemaninya. Sehun ingin segera melepas seragam kerjanya lalu pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengajak putra nya bermain.

Kris yang kebetulan sedang mengecek kinerja para karyawannya menangkap raut tak sabaran dari wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa Sehun?" Sehun dengan cepat menoleh, ia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Matanya melirik Ziyu yang bermain bersama Yixing saat menjawab. Mengerti akan maksud tersembunyinya, Kris menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang, sepertinya Ziyu juga sudah bosan berada di sini." Ujarnya tegas. Bagaikan seorang bocah yang diberikan mainan baru, Sehun bersorak girang dan secepat kilat ia berganti pakaian.

Lima menit kemudian ia sudah berada di luar cafe, berjalan menjauhi tempat itu sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Ziyu.

Mereka menikmati angin sore dengan berjalan santai ke arah toko es krim tak jauh dari cafe. Sehun yakin akhir hari ini akan indah, jadi ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada jemari mungil itu.

Sehun tak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Ziyu.

.

.

.

Barang-barangnya sudah jatuh tak karuan, setelah mengamuk karena mengetahui Jongdae yang menipunya selama 5 hari ini dengan mengantarkan Ziyu pada Sehun, ia menolak untuk menganggap keberadaannya meski berada di rumah milik Jondae.

"Astaga Lu... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Nada bersalah jelas terdengar, tapi Luhan terlalu marah untuk menanggapi permintaan maaf itu.

"Lu please... Jangan begini, kau tahu aku hanya tidak ingin-"

Sebelum Jondae sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Tapi kau mengantarkannya pada Sehun! SEHUN!" Lolong Luhan, tangannya berada di pinggang. Sorot matanya yang tak bersahabat juga membuat Jongdae benar-benar terhakimi.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, jadi ia menyambar tas dan barang-barang bawaannya tadi keluar.

Ia melemparkan semuanya ke kursi penumpang mobilnya, lalu dengan tergesa ia masuk dan mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi kediaman Jongdae, menghiraukan teriakannya yang menanyakan kemana dirinya akan pergi.

Luhan tahu,

Sehun berada di rumah Suho, jadi dia menancap gas ke alamat Suho.

.

.

.

"Jangan memeluk kakiku Ziyu." Omel Sehun saat Ziyu memeluk kakinya erat. Jangan salah paham, Sehun sangat menyukai ketika anak itu bermanja-manja padanya, tapi tidak pada waktu mandi.

Itu membuat pakaiannya basah dan penuh busa.

"Tapi Ziyu takut buca nya macuk mata Ziyu." Rengeknya, Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Ziyu, dengar appa, tutup matamu maka tidak akan ada apa-apa yang memasuki matamu." Titah Sehun, anak itu mengangguk ragu kemudian menutup matanya. Seakan lebih mudah, Sehun menyiramkan air ke kepala Ziyu, membersihkan busa-busa sampo yang memenuhi rambut tebalnya.

Tangannya bergerak lembut menggosok kulit kepala Ziyu, kemudian turun ke tubuhnya untuk membersihkan permukaan kulitnya yang siapa tahu masih licin.

Setelah dikiranya selesai, Sehun menutupi tubuh anak itu dengan handuk lembut. Ketika ia tengah mengeringkan tubuh Ziyu ia teringat sup buatannya di bawah, jadi ia bergegas turun untuk mematikan kompor.

Tak lupa ia meminta Suho untuk mengurusi Ziyu sebentar.

"Hyung! Tolong bantu aku sebentar, Ziyu belum selesai dibaju!" Teriaknya sembari menuruni lantai dengan tergesa. Benar saja, saat ia mencapai permukaan lantai bawah, hidungnya mencium bau gosong.

Segera ia mematikan kompor setelah memastikan rasa sup buatannya sempurna.

Baru satu langkah ia akan kembali ke lantai atas, ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia tidak melirik display yang menempel di dinding karena saking buru-burunya.

Clek

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dan menemukan seseorang tengah tersenyum simpul. Ia membungkuk sebelum berkata, "Halo, aku mau mengambil Ziyu. Aku eommanya." Ucap orang itu ramah.

Sehun menganga, ia tidak percaya dengan morning shock di hari yang cerah ini.

"K-kau..." Perkataannya menggantung, ia menatap orang itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Seorang namja?" Mata Sehun masih menatapnya dengan mata yang melotot. Luhan bersumpah kalau Sehun melebarkan matanya sedikit lagi maka kedua bola matanya akan jatuh menggelinding.

"Ya-" Luhan merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Sehun, "-jadi dimana Ziyu? Aku mau mengambilnya."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, diikuti pertanyaan yang membahana di ruangan itu.

"Siapa itu Sehun?" Tanya Suho dengan Ziyu di gendongannya, Sehun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping agar Suho bisa melihat sendiri siapa yang mengunjungi rumah mereka.

Suho sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang berdiri di pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, hai... Luhan." Sapanya canggung, "Kau datang lebih cepat 2 dua hari sebelum mengambil Ziyu." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih akrab dari sebelumnya.

Suho tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menyambung langkahnya untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Luhan, setelah itu mengalih tangankan Ziyu ke pangkuan Luhan.

Namja Cina itu tertawa hambar, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di sini."

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

A/N: Hai! Maaf update rada lama, tugas lagi banyak banget mamen (?)

Ini mungkin gasesuai sama harepan, tapi...

Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang makin absurd ini. ^^

.

.

.

**Thanks To: **

**hwayeong32 | tchandra07 . tc | alysaexostans | Guest | PandaYehet88 | chanbaekyu | HunHanCherry1220 | DiraLeeXiOh | EXOST Panda | Syifa Nurqolbiah | RZHH 261220 II | OSH . KAP | bubblegirl202 | cyberxiaolu | Auntmn panda | karina | Seluluff | BabyBaekSoo | meliarisky7 | Brida96 | narsih . hamdan | Lieya EL | Ohmypcy | Jong Ahn | shn1234 | Callysta Park | aku adalah aku | MinwooImitasi | Ai Rin Lee | arvita .kim | lisnana1 | JungYoungest | Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi | PRC | iyas | vidyafa11 | wintersbaby | hunhanexo | ani n | isyarahfeni | lyta | junia . angel . 58 | exindira | Leona838 | Urushibara Puterrizme | irna . lee . 96 | rexs1130 | vbublee | wind blow | Bottom-Lu | ludeer | zoldyk | pcyms7 | eL | neni . hayati . 9404 | farfaridah16 | chacalock | Lulu Baby 1412 | suho . kim . 5011 | kristin . exofashion | WulanLulu | HunHanina's | ferina . refina | jejeosh | selukr **

**Mind To Review? ^^**


	4. Luhan's Secret and (1)

**Title: So My Wife Is A Guy?**

**Author: sunsehunee / seukkhy**

**Main Pairing: HunHan**

**Genre: Romance, family, comedy gagal, AU, Yaoi**

**Rating: T+ kayanya._.**

**Leght: Chaptered**

**Summary: **

**Hidup Oh Sehun berubah drastis setelah menemukan seorang anak -kandungnya- di pintu rumahnya. Dan parahnya, ibu dari anak itu seorang namja!**

**WARNING: INI CERITA BL, KALAU GA SUKA PLIS JANGAN BACA. DAN TOLONG REVIEW THANKS**

**Note: Anak Luhan dan Sehun diganti jadi Ziyu ya ^^ Mohon maaf dengan kelabilan saya**

**Slight pairing juga akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

A/N plis dibaca untuk menentukan next chapter!

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan perasaannya setelah pulang dari rumah Suho, terlalu banyak yang ia alami hari itu.

Luhan marah, senang, sedih, dan kecewa.

Tapi jika kau bertanya mana yang lebih dominan, maka kecewalah yang paling besar.

Ia marah karena telah ditipu oleh Jongdae. Sahabatnya itu dengan teganya mengkhianati kepercayaan yang sudah ia berikan.

Ia senang karena bertemu dengan putra yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Ia sedih karena nyatanya Ziyu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa semenjak ia datang menjemput. Biasanya anak itu akan memekik kegirangan kalau sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Tapi ekspresinya tadi seolah... Ia menyayangkan kedatangan Luhan yang tergolong begitu cepat.

Dan tentu ia kecewa karena

.

Oh Sehun tidak mengenalinya.

Luhan tersenyum masam, memangnya apa yang bisa dan harus ia harapkan? Pertemuannya malam itu tentu saja tidak akan memberikan kesan mendalam bagi Sehun.

Ya, malam dimana mereka bertemu dan berbagi kehangatan.

Lagi pula —menurut Luhan— Sehun tidak akan mungkin mengenalinya jika hanya karena 'malam' itu.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, tidak seharusnya ia mengenang kembali hari itu.

Luhan tidak ingin mengingat dimana ia bertemu Sehun, dimana hidupnya berubah, dimana— intinya, Luhan tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu kelamnya.

Ia melirik anaknya yang duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya ditekuk lesu. Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Ziyu. Sejak Ziyu dipindahkan ke pangkuannya oleh Suho, anak itu terus menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan— entahlah Luhan juga tidak tahu apa itu. Sejenak ia teringat kembali pertemuannya tadi dengan seorang yang telah merubah hidupnya 180 derajat aka _Oh Sehun._

_**Flashback**_

_"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di sini." _

_Sehun memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi yang ditatap malah memilih bungkam, tidak ada niatan dari keduanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan aneh Sehun._

_Suho berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana._

_"Mau masuk dulu Luhan?" Tawarnya sambil menunjukkan seulas senyumnya._

_"Eum, kurasa bukan ide buruk." _

_Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu selagi menunggu Suho kembali dari dapur mengambilkan camilan dan minuman. Matanya tak teralihkan dari Ziyu -anak itu langsung meminta turun setelah mereka masuk rumah- yang bermain dengan Sehun. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab._

_Jauh dari perkiraannya memang, ia kira Sehun akan menjauhi anaknya, atau bahkan ia akan menyiksa anaknya mungkin? _

_"Mereka sangat rukun ya?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Ia gelagapan saat menjawab pertanyaan Suho, seperti pencuri yang ketahuan tengah mencuri._

_"E... Ehm ya... Kurasa..." _

_Suho tersenyum, "Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak akan menyangka jika Sehun sempat tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi entah berkat apa yang Tuhan turunkan, sekarang ia menjadi yeah seperti yang kau lihat." Kekehnya mengakhiri sesi penjelasan singkat padatnya._

_Luhan hanya terdiam untuk menanggapi penjelasan dari Suho. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia terlalu merasa kalau yang dikatakan sunbaenya dulu itu tidak penting._

_Lama keheningan terjadi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa Sehun juga Ziyu. Tidak ada yang lain. Mereka seperti berlomba untuk saling diam, dan Suholah yang paling tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu, maka ia segera memulai pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan._

_"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu Lu," Mulai Suho. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia alihkan pandangannya dari mug di pegangannya kepada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Tanyakan saja, hyung."_

_"Ziyu benar anakmu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. _

_"Ya, bukankah sudah jelas?" Tanya Luhan balik. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja... Rasanya aneh saja kalau seorang namja bisa hamil." Ia tersenyum geli membayangkan Luhan dengan perut buncit ala ibu-ibu hamil._

_"Hyung pernah dengar vonis pria dengan rahim wanita kan?" Ia mengangguk, Suho sudah cukup sering mendengar hal itu. Cukup sering tapi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki 'benda' seperti itu._

_"Nah, aku termasuk salah satunya."_

_"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan hal itu?" Luhan agak berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna dengan baik apa yang Suho tanyakan, kemudian ia tersenyum kecut._

_"Maaf, aku tidak ingin membahasnya,"—ia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya—"terima kasih atas suguhannya, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." Pamit Luhan, ia beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memakai tas ransel kecil yang berisi pakaian-pakaian dan peralatan lain milik Ziyu._

_Namja dengan mata rusa itu mendekat ke arah Ziyu._

_"Ziyu sayang, ayo pulang." Ajaknya, tapi anak itu malah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik kaki Sehun. Membuat Luhan agak kesulitan dalam mengajak anak itu pulang, tapi pada akhirnya bisa membujuknya untuk pulang._

_"Kami pamit," Pamit Luhan dengan tubuh yang dibungkukkan, setelah mereka berdua pergi, pintu rumah cukup mewah itu pun tertutup._

_**Flashback off**_

Mobilnya ia parkirkan di _basement,_ apartmen nya. Ia baru saja akan membuka kan _seat-belt_ Ziyu kala mendapati wajah anaknya lebih masam dari sebelumnya.

"Ziyu..." Panggilnya pelan, namun anak itu tidak bergeming. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau ia marah.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." Ajaknya sembari mencolek-colek tubuh Ziyu.

"Ziyu ingin belcama _appa_,"

Kalimat Ziyu seolah sihir yang membekukan seluruh pergerakan Luhan. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan shock.

Luhan berdehem sebelum bicara, "Ziyu tidak punya _appa_." Katanya tegas.

"Tapi —" Dengan cepat Luhan memotong perkataannya, tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh penjelasan anak itu. "Ziyu tidak punya _appa_, Ziyu hanya milik _eomma_. Dan jangan dengarkan Jongdae _Ahjussi_."

Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Nah, sekarang ayo kita turun. _Eomma_ yakin tadi kau belum sempat sarapan."

Luhan menggiring anaknya turun dari mobil dan naik memasuki lift, menuju lantai dimana kamar apartmen mereka berada.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh penjelasan," Tuntut Sehun sesaat setelah Luhan meninggalkan rumah mereka, bersama Ziyu tentunya.

Bicara soal Ziyu, tadi ia sempat berdebat dengan Luhan karena ia cukup tidak rela jika ia sudah harus berpisah dengan anaknya, padahal ini belum sampai 2 hari ia 'berbaikan' dengan Ziyu.

Sebenarnya ia sempat meminta pertolongan Suho dengan menunjukkan aegyonya, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu berada di pihak lain. Terbukti dengan barang-barang Ziyu yang sudah ia _pak_ dengan baik.

Kesal? Tentu saja, bahkan Sehun sempat berpikir apa hubungan mereka berdua —Suho juga Luhan.

Kembali lagi pada saat itu, dimana Suho yang baru menutup pintu dikagetkan dengan suara Sehun. Ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya segera disuguhi pemandangan Sehun yang duduk di kursi sambil menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah-olah bisa mengeluarkan laser mematikan.

"Eoh? Kau bertanya apa tadi?"

Sehun mengerang, "Aku butuh penjelasan!"

"Tentang apa?"

"Semuanya," Suho mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sekarang ia sudah duduk tepat di seberang kursi yang Sehun duduki. "Tanyakan saja yang kau ingin tahu."

"Siapa pria tadi? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya? Kenapa kau tidak memihakku tadi? Kenapa—" Ucapannya terhenti saat tangan Suho tergantung di udara untuk menghentikan ucapan Sehun.

"Pelan-pelan, _please_. Kau membuatku pusing Sehun." Komplain Suho setelah mendengar rentetan pertanyaan, ia menyamankan duduknya sebelum bicara.

"Yang tadi Luhan, dia _hoobae_ ku saat masih di universitas. Dan ya, kami cukup dekat, bahkan aku pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke rumahnya." Paparnya, sebentar ia tampak berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau tidak salah dia _sunbae_ mu saat di SMA Sehun."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, penjelasan Suho cukup berbelit -menurutnya-, butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk ia mencerna perkataannya.

"Eum _hyung_, ada satu lagi. Kenapa kau tampak seperti sudah tahu kalau Ziyu anak Luhan... _Hyung_?" Tanya Sehun, ia bingung, dan aku juga tahu kalian bingung dengan yang satu ini.

"Sebenarnya ketika aku melihat senyuman Ziyu, entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan senyuman itu. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu yakin."

"Jadi intinya kau sudah tahu kalau Ziyu itu anak pria tadi?" Tanyanya lagi, Suho mengangguk pelan membuat Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan tadi? Aku tidak yakin."

Suasana mendadak hening untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Sehun tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Setelah ia cukup yakin dengan pemikirannya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami?" Sejujurnya Sehun agak ganjil saat mengucap kata 'kami', mereka 'kan memang tidak saling mengenal, jadi yeah... Mungkin kau juga tahu bagaimana rasanya memanggil seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dengan sebutan kami?

"Tidak."

Sehun menatapnya ragu.

"Jinja? Sepertinya aku tidak yakin."

"Kau harus percaya kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana asal-usul kalian bisa menghasilkan Ziyu. Bahkan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau namja seperti Luhan bisa hamil."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya selama ia mendengarkan penjelasan Suho. Cukup lama sampai ia mendapat informasi tak wajar.

Luhan itu namja.

Tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba kaku.

_Luhan itu namja._

_Luhan itu namja._

_Seorang namja_.

Kalimat itu terus berputar di otak Sehun bagaikan sebuah mantra sakral. Lagi-lagi otaknya terlalu lamban untuk mendapat maksud terpentingnya.

Luhan namja. Tapi dia adalah ibu Ziyu. Dan semenjak ia mengakui keberadaan Ziyu sebagai anaknya, pemuda berkulit albino itu berjanji akan mempertanggung jawabkan hasil kecerobohannya di masa lalu.

Dan itu berarti—

.

— ia harus menikahi Luhan.

Menikahi seorang namja.

Pada saat itu juga ia ingin hal itu menjadi bagian mimpinya saja, dan tolong siapapun bangunkan ia karena ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan mimpi buruk yang sedang ia alami.

"Hyung—" Panggil Sehun lirih, Suho meliriknya sekilas lalu bergumam.

"—aku harus menikahi Luhan?"

Suho menatapnya tenang, dengan alis yang terangkat tentunya.

"Tentu, kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja dari tanggung jawabmu?"

Sungguh, selama 22 tahun ia hidup di dunia. Ia baru mendapatkan cobaan yang seberat ini. Meskipun alasan utama Sehun memilih 'berpisah' dari orang tuanya dan bersikap mandiri adalah untuk merasakan kepedihan dunia, ia tak menyangka akan diberikan kepedihan itu secara tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Serius hyung? Aku bahkan lebih memilih bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan 2 orang wanita daripada menikahi seorang namja." Ringisnya frustasi, Suho memelototkan matanya.

"Serius, kau harus jadi pria sejati."

"Dan apa itu? Kau menghamili 2 orang wanita?" Tanyanya tak mengerti, yang ditanya menepuk dahinya keras kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak! Tidak... Astaga, itu hanya perumpamaan." Sehun berpikir jika terlalu lama beragumen dengan Suho akan membuatnya emosi jiwa, jadi ia mengalah dengan melenggang masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Sehun."

"..."

"Oh Sehun."

"..."

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang menepak kepalanya keras, namja itu meringis pelan. Mata elangnya menatap tajam orang yang telah menganiaya dirinya itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Protesnya tak terima. Orang yang bersangkutan -Kim Jongin- mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan memutar ke kursi seberang Sehun duduk.

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu," Katanya, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kau kerasukan hantu penghuni universitas kita." Nadanya tiba-tiba berubah misterius, membuat Sehun agak merinding.

"Pe-penghuni?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, "Ya... Dia mahasiswa tingkat 3, mati 3 tahun yang lalu, tepat di sudut sana." Tangannya menunjuk sudut ruangan yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya duduk. Sehun kembali merasa takut, Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke badan Sehun kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Dan kau tahu?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, "Apa?"

"Itu hanya karanganku saja."

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin keras.

"Kau itu benar-benar!" Gerutunya kesal.

Jongin tidak menggubris gerutuan milik Sehun, ia hanya memandang teman barunya itu lekat.

"Sebenarnya 5 hari kemarin kau tidak kuliah kenapa?"

Sehun menghentikan acara membaca bukunya itu, ditutupnya buku tebal itu kemudian ia balas menatapnya tak kalah lekat.

"Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Kalau kau mendengarnya juga kau tidak akan percaya." Ucapnya pelan, Jongin menatapnya penasaran.

"Hentikan tatapan itu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu apapun. Yeah, setidaknya sampai aku siap."

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafetaria. Tiba-tiba matanya jatuh tepat pada seseorang dengan perawakan mungil dengan hoodie HBA juga celana skinny berjalan diantara lautan mahasiswa. Sehun menajamkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah benar yang ia cari. Setelah ia yakin, namja itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Sehun terus berjalan -setengah berlari- mengejar Luhan yang siluetnya makin jauh. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan Jongin yang menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

Dalam pikirannya kini hanya ada Luhan. Luhan dan Luhan.

Satu langkah lagi dan ia akan mencapai Luhan

.

Grep.

.

Tubuh Luhan membeku ketika ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanha ke belakang.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, bukan, bukan karena ia tahu orang yang memeluknya. Tapi karena ia melihat Sehun -yang berjarak sekitar satu meter- menatapnya dengan mata hampir keluar juga.

"Lu... maafkan aku," Lirih Jongdae. Terdengar isakan di sela diamnya.

"Lepas Jongdae..." Pinta Luhan pelan, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi namja itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tubuh Luhan makin meronta untuk bebas, pasalnya ia melihat Sehun makin mendekat. Dan Luhan yakin anak itu pasti mencarinya.

"Luhan-ssi.. Kita perlu bicara."

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian Ia menginjak kaki Jongdae keras.

"Aww!"

"Tidak ada waktu, maaf." Ucap Luhan sebelum melengos pergi. Tapi ingatlah bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak bisa mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ayolah..."

Sehun menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya, namja yang lebih tua itu menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ku harap benar sebentar."

.

Kini Luhan, Sehun dan Jongdae (karena ia memaksa ikut) tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe dekat kampus mereka. Sehun tampak menimang-nimang apa yang ingin ia tanyakan, Jongdae yang asyik menikmati suasana kafe, dan Luhan... Dia tampak benar-benar kesal, matanya menatap Sehun sebal, pasalnya sudah hampir 20 menit dan namja albino itu belum juga membuka mulutnya selain untuk memesan makanan.

"Jadi, tuan Oh Sehun, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"Tanyanya sinis membuat Sehun terkesiap. Ia membuka mulutnya tapi menutupnya lagi, lalu ia membukanya lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar akan bicara.

"Kenapa aku tidak ingat kita pernah melakukan 'itu'?"

Sehun bodoh, dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan seperti 'apa kita pernah bertemu'atau'bagaimana awal pertemuan kita'atau pertanyaan normal lainnya, kenapa Sehun malah memilih untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedikit –atau mungkin sangat- intim?

"Hah?"Luhan menatapnya bingung, bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Sehun.

"Iya itu, membuat Ziyu."

Oke, Sehun itu benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh, kemana otaknya untuk mencerna perkataan sebelum bicara?

"Aku tidak mau-" Ucapan Luhan terpotong, "Heh, kau tidak ingat memang ketika acara pesta kelulusanmu?" Sambar Jongdae gemas, ia sudah hapal pasti Luhan akan memilih untuk bungkam dan mengakhiri pembicaraan daripada harus mengungkit masa lalunya bersama Sehun.

"Aku mengingat pesta kelulusanku, tapi aku tidak mengingat kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan Luhan-ssi."

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengingatnya, Luhan crossdress pada saat itu." Ucap Jongdae lagi, Luhan? Ia sudah bersiap memenggal kepala Jongdae kalau namja itu tidak berhenti bicara.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami?"

Jongdae mengangguk tegas, ia akan membeberkan semuanya kepada Sehun, untuk kepentingan Ziyu juga.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO**_

Suara dentuman musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip juga semakin menambah kesan ramai acara yang tengah di selenggarakan. Hari ini, adalah hari paling sial untuk seorang Xi Luhan, karena kedua temannya –Kim Jongdae dan Kim Suho- telah membuatnya crossdress menjadi pelayan wanita dengan gaun Lolita –menjijikan- lengkap dengan ekor juga telinga kucing putihnya.

Luhan menatap tajam kedua temannya yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berhenti menertawaiku!" Titahnya dengan suara tajam, bukannya berhenti kedua orang itu malah semakin keras tertawa.

"Harusnya kau dijadikan siluman bambi saja." Celoteh Jongdae tak penting. Suho mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian ia memotret Luhan dari berbagai angle.

Dunia Luhan akan berakhir besok, bagaimana kalau sunbae sialannya itu menyebarkan foto memalukannya itu? Bagaimana kalau sampai bocor ke tangan orang tuanya? Bagaimana kalau ia gagal menjadi ahli waris perusahaan appanya? Bagaimana kalau Tao melihat, eh, tapi Tao sudah mengetahuinya, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau adiknya itu akan membocorkan hal itu kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Bicara soal Tao, Luhan jadi agak waspada dengan adik kesayangannya yang lucu nan polos itu.

"Hyung, lihat Tao tidak?" Tanya Luhan, Suho meliriknya sekilas.

"Dia bersama Sehun sekarang, jangan khawatir."

Luhan mengangguk, ia meminum cocktail tanpa alkoholnya sampai habis kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan –kau mau kemana?-.

"Aku mau buang air kecil."

Sedetik kemudian Luhan dengan pakaian wanita nya itu melesat kea rah toilet berada. Ia baru saja akan melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet jika saja seorang pria tidak mengingatkannya.

"Toilet wanita berada di sebelah kiri agasshi." Luhan menengang, oke, bagaimana bisa dia lupa akan posisinya saat ini?

"a... Ah ne!" Ia segera menyingkir dari jalan msuk toilet pria itu.

Ia melirik ragu ke arah toilet wanita, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia akan memasuki area privasi milik wanita. Namja itu meniman-nimang apakah ia masuk saja atau tidak, tapi sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mendesak ingin keluar. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang akan mengatainya cabul nanti karena ketahuan masuk toilet wanita, yang penting pada saat ini kebutuhannya terpenuhi.

Ketika dia sudah berada di dalam toilet, para wanita hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda. Luhan sedikit bersyukur disini, setidaknya ia tidak akan diteriaki para wanita dengan menyebutnya hidung belang.

Luhan keluar dari bilik tempat ia tadi buang air, namja itu melangkah ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Ia menyadari tatapan menyelidik dari wanita di sampingnya, tapi memangnya apa pedulinya?

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Ujar wanita itu tiba-tiba. Merasa diajak bicara, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau bukan siswa akhir kan?"

"Aku alumni sekolah ini, dua tahun yang lalu." Balasnya simple. Ya, memang pada kenyataannya seperti itu kok. Gadis disebelahnya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya." Pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Dentuman musik kembali menyambangi telinganya segera setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Jika kau tanya apakah Luhan senang berada di tempat seperti itu maka jawabannya tidak. Ia lebih menyukai diam di tempat yang tenang dan luas, tanpa takut khawatir terinjak-injak seperti di kerumunan orang yang tengah menari itu. Dan sekarang ia lebih membenci keadaan karena ia tengah memakai pakaian konyol.

Ia melangkah pelan di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Namja itu ingin segera pulang, melepas semua kostumnya dan tidur.

Luhan mengedarkan kepalanya ke arah dimana meja bartender berada, ia tahu kalau Tao bersama sepupu Suho siapa itu namanya? Sehan.. sehyun.. ah Sehun berada di situ. Tapi ia tak menemukan adiknya itu di sana.

Pada akhirnya ia bertanya kepada bartender perihal dimana adiknya itu. Beruntung mereka cukup lama disana jadi sang bartender tahu kemana mereka pergi. Tanpa babibu Luhan langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjukan tadi.

Dahinya mengkerut bingung.. Tempat itu agak sedikit aneh, tidak ada keramaian, tidak ada musik yang memekakan telinga. Tempat itu hanyalah lorong panjang dengan ujung yang ia yakini sebagai tangga.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki tersendat mendekat. Ia cukup waswas, bukan tidak mungkin itu adalah orang jahat..

"Taoya... Taoya..." Panggil orang itu, Luhan lega setidaknya bukan orang jahat yang bisa saja mencelakai dirinya. Matanya menangkap seorang namja dengan rambut pink mendekat, mungkin ia Sehun.

Jelas saja ia tidak tahu yang mana itu Oh Sehun padahal anak itu adalah sepupu Suho dan teman -baru- Tao, karena memang dua orang itu tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka. Lagipula yang Luhan tahu Tao belum lama berteman dengannya karena adiknya baru pindah dari Cina seminggu yang lalu.

Baru saja ia akan menanyai Sehun mengenai adiknya jika namja itu tidak oleng dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Aww." Desis Luhan ketika kepalanya membentur lantai. Namja itu menatap Sehun tajam namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyitkan hidung. Bau alkohol menusuk-nusuk hidungnya, dan ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah mabuk.

Selama lima menit mereka bertahan di posisi itu, membuatnya risih. Terlebih tatapan Sehun seolah-olah orang kelaparan dan ingin segera melahapnya. Oh, Luhan jadi agak takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau—

"Hmmpt!"

—anak itu menciumnya. Luhan yang malang. Awalnya memang Sehun hanya menciumnya biasa, tapi perlahan-lahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah tuntutan.

Luhan pun sudah tidak berniat untuk melepaskan diri. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah agar Sehun tetap menciumnya seperti itu bahkan ia menginginkan lebih.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannnya, ia melumat bibir bawah Luhan dengan sedikit lebih sensual. Ia bedecak nikmat ketika ia lebih dalam mengecapi bibir kissable itu.

Luhan merasa jiwanya dibawa ke langit ke tujuh. Ia merasa sangat ringan dan nyaman. Cukup malu memang mengakui kalau itu merupakan ciuman yang pertama baginya, dan yang pertama ini benar-benar paling menakjubkan untuknya. Dengan perlahan ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Ia mengerang ketika lidah mereka saling bertautan, menciptakan bunyi decakan yang benar-benar penuh gairah.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan di posisi itu sampai yang lebih tua mendorong keras dada Sehun, ia kemudian menghirup rakus oksigen di sekitarnya. Tapi tak selang berapa lama Sehun langsung melahap bibir itu lagi.

Bibirnya ia arahkan menyusuri hidung, pipi dan berhenti tepat di telinga Luhan, ia kulum cuping nya dengan perlahan dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat kedua insan itu benar-benar 'hard'.

"Let me make u be mine," Luhan mengangguk pasrah, kedua mata elang itu, kedua belah bibirnya, suara nya yang seksi, dan sentuhannya yang begitu lembut itu telah menghipnotisnya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu."

.

.

.

.

TE BE CE

**A/N: **

**Tabok saja hayati/?**

**Jangan ingetin kalo ff ini makin gajelas -_- aku tau ini ga sesuai sama lamanya ff ini ditelantarkan, tapi serius tugas bikin aku olab (?)**

**Pertanyaan kalian sudah sedikit terjawabkah? (Aku baca review kalian loooh jangan khawatir ^o^)**

**NEXT CHAP NC ATAU ENGGAK?! **

**NEXT/END/DELETE?!**

***tabok saja***

**Last Review please... Setidaknya biar ff ini makin baik ke depannya ^^ thanks! **

15 November 2014


	5. Luhan's Secret and (2)

**Title: So My Wife is A Guy?**

**Author: sunsehunee / seukkhy**

**Main Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Ziyu**

**Genre: Romance, family, comedy gagal, AU, Yaoi**

**Rating: T**

**Leght: chaptered**

**Summary:**

**Hidup Oh Sehun berubah drastis setelah menemukan seorang anak -kandungnya' di pintu rumahnya. Dan parahnya, ibu dari anak itu seorang namja!**

**WARNING: INI CERITA BL, KALAU GA SUKA PLIS JANGAN BACA. DAN TOLONG REVIEW THANKS**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update dan terima kasih bagi yang setia menunggu dan membaca ff ini, saranghae!**

**Buat yang mau bertanya atau mau lebih dekat dengan author /ohok bisa chat lewat pm ^^**

**. **

**..**

Chap 4 Luhan Past and … (2)

_Luhan tahu yang sedang ia lakukan ini adalah dosa terbesar dalam hidupnya,_

.

.

Luhan bangun tepat pukul 6 pagi. Ia mengucek matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya kecil, ia mengernyit ketika merasakan udara awal musim dingin menusuk kulit tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh selimut.

Oh

Mengingat apa yang membuatnya telanjang berefek semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Matanya ia alihkan ke arah pemuda –Yang ia yakini sebagai Oh Sehun- yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Sehun tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan pergerakan Luhan.

Pemuda dengan mata rusa itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, jam 6 lewat 10. Matanya membelalak seketika. Ia akan terlambat pergi kuliah jika tetap berada di sana, jadi ia segera menyambar bajunya –maksudku gaun lolitanya semalam lalu memakainya cepat. Oh, untung ia tak melupakan wignya.

Sesaat setelah berjalan ia merasakan bagian bokongnya yang terasa sangat ngilu dan perih. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya lebih lama, ia sudah benar-benar dikejar waktu.

Ketika Luhan berada di taxi ia membuka ponselnya, dan ia melihat banyak pesan yang masuk. Dan semua pesan itu berasal dari adiknya, Tao. Kebanyakan isi dari pesan yang dikirim adiknya itu berisi kekhawatirannya. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menelpon Tao, sekedar untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tao?"

"Lu Ge! Ya Ampun Buddha, terima kasih…." Luhan tersenyum geli mendengar reaksi adiknya itu, "Gege kemana semalam?"

"Aku semalam mencarimu… Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu," Jelas Luhan pelan, ia melihat supir taksi yang menatapnya aneh. Oh, ini karena kostum bodohnya, suaranya jelas kembali ke mode pria. Luhan tidak mau repot-repot melembutkan suaranya karena itu sejujurnya membuat tenggorokannya sakit.

"Oh? Lalu gege kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya Tao di seberang, Luhan diam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin ia memberi tahu Tao kalau ia semalam bermalam bersama temannya yang bernama Oh Sehun dan melakukan _this and that_. Tidak, itu benar-benar akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Gege menginap di apartemen teman gege yang dekat dengan gedung tempat pesta," Luhan mendengar suara lega dari ujung sana.

"Mama dan Baba sudah pergi?"

"Iya ge, Mama dan Baba baru saja meninggalkan rumah."

"Baguslah, gege tidak mau ketahuan menggunakkan kostum tadi malam dan dimarahi oleh Baba," Ujar Luhan pelan. Tao terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di rumah ya ge…"

Luhan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia memilih menghiraukan tatapan mengintimidasi dari supir taksi padanya, perhatiannya ia jatuhkan ke luar jendela. Pemandangan kota Seoul pada pagi hari cukup menghiburnya, dimana ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berjalan, menyebrang, para pekerja kantoran, anak sekolahan dan juga para orang tua yang duduk tenang di halte bis.

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir mungilnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi ke jok. Memejamkan mata, Luhan merutuki dirinya kenapa dengan mudahnya mau diajak tidur oleh pria –atau mungkin bocah mengingat Sehun masih SMA− tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Yeah, kau tahu, semacam mendorongnya lalu berusaha kabur atau berteriak seperti anak gadis.

Tapi nyatanya ia tidak melakukan apapun.

_Menyedihkan_.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Sekedar informasi saja, Luhan akan merasakan pening kalau ia sedang banyak pikiran.

Suara supir taksi membawanya kembali menapak bumi. Matanya bergulir ke kanan dan kiri, ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu taksi dan langsung membayar tarif argo sebelum berjalan tergesa ke dalam rumah.

"Anda siapa?" Ucap seorang maid yang membukakan pintu.

"Luhan," Jawabnya datar, ekspresi maid itu langsung berubah horor. Luhan majikannya berpakaian seperti itu?

"Tuan muda Luhan? –Astaga, aku tak bisa mengenalimu… Ya ampun, kau tampak hebat sekali! Yeppeo!" Katanya heboh. Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas, kalau boleh jujur ia cukup tersinggung. Ia namja, dan walaupun ia dalam mode penyamaran tidak ada yang boleh menyebutnya cantik.

"Ya… Ya… Terima kasih Hojung, boleh aku masuk? Sepertinya agak memalukan jika ada tetangga yang melihatku berpakaian seperti ini," Wanita muda itu mengangguk canggung lalu membuka pintunya lebih lebar sebagai akses agar Luhan bisa masuk.

Smirk.

Luhan menyeringai ketika kakinya menapaki ubin mengkilap rumahnya. _Bodoh_. Tidak akan ada tetangga yang melihatnya karena demi wig bodoh di rambutnya, rumah mereka dibenteng juga jarak halaman dan rumah lain itu cukup jauh.

"_Gege_!" Pekik Tao yang baru turun dari lantai dua. Si mata rusa hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau harus tau semalaman aku hampir mati khawatir karena kau," Adu Tao dengan nada manjanya, kakaknya tertawa.

"Dan kau anak panda−" Luhan menoyor kepala Tao pelan, "−membuatku kebingungan setengah mati karena mencarimu…" –_Dan berakhir dengan nistanya di ranjang bersama Oh Sehun_.

Anak yang lebih muda tertawa kecil. Ia menarik pinggang kakaknya lalu memeluknya hangat. "Maafkan aku _ge_…"

"Heh anak panda," Tao menatap _hyung_nya, "Biarkan _gege_ mu ini mandi dan ganti baju, _gege _harus kuliah."

Dengan berat hati Tao melepaskan pelukan hangatnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika hyungnya itu meninggalkannya untuk mandi.

.

.

Luhan hampir loncat ke belakang ketika melihat ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tao?" Tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Ge… Kau tahu Oh Sehun?"

"Anak dengan rambut pink itu?" Tanyanya sambil memilih baju dari dalam lemari.

Tao mengangguk senang, "Ya!"

Luhan duduk di sebelah Tao setelah berhasil memakai bajunya lengkap (Luhan sengaja menggunakan baju di antara pintu lemari yang terbuka agar Tao tidak melihat hasil karya Sehun di leher dan dadanya). "Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan tenang.

"Gege tidak usah kuliah ya hari ini?" Bujuknya dan Luhan langsung ingat kalau ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi kuliah. "Tidak, tapi sepertinya gege akan melewatkan pelajaran Professor Kang."

Senyum Tao makin melebar, menambah kerutan di dahi Luhan.

"Gege tapi harus janji tidak akan menertawaiku." Katanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Mata Luhan menatap tangan dan wajah Tao bergantian, seperti menimang-nimang akan melakukannya atau tidak.

"Gege!" Peringat Tao menyadari tatapan nakal hyungnya. Dengan segera Luhan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking milik Tao. "Arraseo… Memangnya uri Tao mau menceritakan apa?"

Tao menundukan kepalanya, sekedar untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar ke sisi-sisi pipinya. Luhan langsung menarik sebuah kesimpulan. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Anak itu mendongak tak percaya, "Apa sejelas itu?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Ya, sangat jelas. Nah, ayo sekarang beritahu gege siapa yang berani mengambil hati dan perhatian adik gege selain gege sendiri?"

Tao merapatkan bibirnya, dan berujar dengan sangat pelaaann….

"Itu… Sehun ge…"

.

.

.

Telinga Luhan tidak salah dengar kan?

Kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik maka ia dalam masalah besar.

MASALAH

BESAR

Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan orang yang adiknya sukai?! Bagaimana kalau Tao tahu?

Namun Luhan sadar, pada saat ini menampilkan wajah shock juga ketakutan adalah rencana terburuk. Bisa-bisa Tao segera menaruh curiga padanya.

Ia berdehem sekali, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Tao tersenyum simpul dan mulai menceritakan kronologis cinta pertamanya seiring dengan meringannya beban di hatinya karena kakaknya berbaik hati mau mendengar ceritanya

.

.

.

Dan menambah bebannya dengan rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu sejak acara mari bercurhat bersama Tao di kamarnya. Setiap hari juga Tao akan bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun, dimana mereka saling tukar-menukar email, sms, bahkan kakao talk, dan persaan Luhan makin tidak tergambarkan. Bahkan ia sudah sering melewatkan waktu makannya, ia sudah dalam mode stress berat. Ditambah kondisinya yang akhir-akhir ini menurun, tadi pagi saja ia muntah-muntah.

"Ayolah Lu, setidaknya kau harus makan walau sesuap." Bujuk Jongdae sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi. Namun Luhan tetap bergeming.

"Yak... Kau itu kenapa? Kau benar-benar menakutkan, kau tahu." Decaknya pelan. Luhan tersenyum miris, memang sahabatnya ini belum mengetahui apa yang telah menimpa Luhan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik menurut namja berparas cantik itu.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, sebentar lagi ia ada jadwal kelas Professor Kim. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia terhenti, kepalanya mendadak pusing, pengelihatannya juga mengabur.

Tap. Tap

Langkah kakinya mulai tidak stabil, membuatnya limbung dan jatuh. Satu yang bisa ia dengar sebelum benar-benar pingsan. Suara Jongdae yang mengkhawatirkannya.

.

..

Hari sudah sore dan Luhan baru bangun setelah insiden pingsan di kantin kampus tadi. Ia mengernyit ketika sadar ini bukanlah ruang kesehatan di universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu. Tapi Luhan dapat langsung menyimpulkan bahwa tempat itu adalah rumah sakit, ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh dengan menanyakan 'aku dimana' seperti dalam drama-drama.

"Jongdae?" Panggilnya lirih, tenggorokannya agak sakit entah karena apa. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya ke sandaran ranjang rumah sakit. Ujung matanya melihat Jongdae duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa tidak ruang kesehatan di uni—" Kata-kata Luhan terpotong ketika Jongdae tanpa bicara menyerahkan selembar kertas ke hadapannya. Alis Luhan berkerut.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil mulai membaca.

Hening

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki random dari luar bangsalnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya Jongdae sarkatik. Namun Luhan hanya diam, dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Isaknya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kini ia bertanya sambil mendongakan wajahnya menatap Jongdae, menampilkan wajah terangkat ke atas untuk menarik poninya ke belakang.

Tangannya menjambaki rambutnya frustasi, bibirnya mulai meracaukan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sendiri. Tangisannya juga mulai histeris.

"Lu... Luhan tenanglah..." Kata Jongdae pelan, ia agak tidak tega juga melihat sahabatnya ini berubah menjadi liar. Tapi disini Luhan yang kita bicarakan, dan ia sedang dalam mode terguncang maka perlu tenaga ekstra untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan tenang, ia malah makin menjadi. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah lebih berani menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya yang mulus. Tamparan yang cukup keras untuk membuat anak itu berhenti dari aksi barbar nya tadi. Jongdae melemparkan tatapan miris padanya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti itu bodoh," Omel Jongdae pelan. Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Kau bisa cerita terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal seperti itu,"

"Jadi siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu?"

Luhan merasa bahwa meneguk saliva nya sendiri saat ini lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal dari Professor Cho dengan nilai sempurna (soal darinya benar-benar mengerikan). Ia sempat melakukan perang batin sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Jongdae apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Oh Sehun,"

Telinga Jongdae menajam, "Apa? Bagaimana bi− Ya ampun, bahkan kalian belum pernah bertemu!"

"Maka dari itu… Kau juga tidak akan percaya," Setelah itu mereka berdua bungkam. Tidak ada yang berniat melarikan diri dari suasana hening mencekam itu.

Pintu bangsal terbuka, diikuti munculnya seorang perawat dengan papan dada di tangannya. Senyuman hangat terpampang di wajah manisnya. "Oh, ternyata anda sudah bangun." Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas kehamilanmu, kau tahu, male pregnant masih jarang di dunia ini." Wanita itu menyiapkan alat tensi dan memasangkannya ke tangan kiri Luhan. Dengan telaten ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Kenapa aku bisa pingsan?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya, ia melihat wanita itu mengulum senyumnya. "Ku rasa kau kelelahan dan sedikit stres. Apa akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

"Dari raut wajahmu, aku ambil jawaban iya." Ia merapikan kembali alat tensinya ketika ia selesai, lalu menatap Luhan serius. "Tuan Luhan, di masa kehamilan muda mu ini sangat berbahaya jika kau terlalu lelah atau pun terlalu stres. Kau bisa keguguran."

Luhan terdiam. Keguguran terdengar sedikit menakutkan, ia pernah mendengar bibinya mengalami keguguran dan rasanya amat sangat sakit. Diam-diam ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia harus.

"Kau terlihat muda. Dan apa pria ini adalah suami mu?" tanya perawat itu sambil menunjuk Jongdae. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu terkesiap. "Bukan, aku bahkan belum menikah."

Wanita itu menampilkan wajah terkejut untuk sesaat, tapi wajahnya kembali tenang. "Kalau begitu aku bisa menebak apa yang akan kau tanyakan selanjutnya." Katanya menerawang, "Apa kau bisa menggugurkannya?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Ya, baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu. Apa bisa?"

"Tentu saja, selama janin di dalam tubuhmu belum genap berumur 4 bulan maka kau masih bisa menggugurkannya. Lagi pula usia kandunganmu baru 2 minggu, resiko pasca aborsi juga tidak akan terlalu besar." Jelasnya tenang.

"Tapi tentu saja, aku kurang menyarankan kau memaksa menggugurkannya. Menurutku apa bedanya dengan membunuh seseorang?" Ucapan perawat itu membuat tubuh Luhan menegak.

Benar, kalau ia menggugurkannya sama saja ia membunuh seorang cikal bakal manusia.

"Baiklah, aku harus mengecek pasien lainnya. Sampai jumpa lagi Luhan-ssi." Pamit wanita itu, segera setelah ia pamit tubuhnya kembali menghilang dibalik pintu bangsal yang kembali tertutup.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Jongdae beberapa saat kemudian. Luhan menatap kertas di tangannya dengan perasaan kosong. Ia belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Semuanya terlalu mendadak untuk membuat keputusan.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan coba bicara dengan Sehun."

.

.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah berat, kejadian tadi di rumah sakit masih mengganjal pikirannya. Apa yang harusnya ia lakukan?

Banyak remcama-renacana yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya. Hanya saja ia masih mempertimbangkan mana yang lebih baik bagi semua orang. Kakinya makin berat saat semakin dekat dengan pintu kamarnya. Ia yakin pasti Tao sudah menunggunya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kamar.

Dan pemandangan di dalam kamarnya membuatnya terkejut. Tao sedang menangis. Buru-buru ia menghampiri adik tersayangnya itu.

"Ada apa Tao-ie?" Nada khawatir jelas tersirat di kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa buruknya keadaan adiknya saat itu.

"Se… Sehun…" Kalimatnya terpotong dengan isakan. Luhan merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sehun membenciku saat aku bilang suka padanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia straight, juga… Pagi tadi ia sudah pergi ke Amerika untuk mengambil beasiswanya. Jadi aku tidak bisa meminta maaf padanya." Lanjutnya tersendat-sendat. Hati Luhan mencelos, pergi ke Amerika? Artinya Luhan tidak bisa bicara dengan Sehun mengenai kandungannya?

"A-apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tidak biasanya. Tao yang menyadari itu langsung mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Gege kenapa?"

Wajah Luhan langsung tegang, "A..aniyo… Hanya, itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Gege tidak ingin kalian berhenti berteman hanya karena ini."

Tao tampak setuju dengan perkataan hyungnya mengangguk pelan, "Ya, padahal aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Kalau dia masih di Korea aku bisa menghubunginya lewat telepon atau sms."

Jeda sebentar.

Mata Tao tiba-tiba langsung berbinar.

"Ah Ge! Aku bisa menghubunginya lewat email!"

Benar.

Email, sekarang Luhan tinggal mengetahui apa alamat email Oh Sehun itu.

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Luhan menyetujui, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melihat raut muka Tao kambali gelisah.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Gege mau membantuku?" Senyuman Luhan mengembang, "Tentu saja, berikan email Sehun pada gege. Setelah mandi gege akan memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pas agar Sehun mau memaafkanmu." Kata Luhan menyanggupi dan tentu saja Tao dengan senang hati memberikan apa yang saat ini Luhan butuhkan tanpa tahu ada niat terselubung dibalik kebaikan hati kakaknya itu.

.

.

Seperti apa yang dijadwalkan tadi, Luhan langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan menyambungkan data internet setelah mandi. Ia kemudian membuka Daum untuk masuk ke email pribadinya.

Matanya melirik ke arah kertas yang ditinggalkan Tao tadi berisi alamat email Sehun.

_Ohosdult4444 _

Satu tarikan nafas ia mulai melancarkan niatannya. Semua kolom telah ia isi dan sekarang bagian paling berat. Kolom isi pesan.

Bingung melandanya, apa yang harus ia tulis pertama kali?

_Halo Sehun, ini Luhan. Kau masih ingat kejadian panas di pesta beberapa minggu lalu?_ Tidak, terlalu murahan.

_Hai Sehun, apa kau mengingatku? Ini Luhan, teman sepupu mu Suho. Bagaimana cuaca di Amerika sana? Indahkan? Ehm.. Begini sebenarnyaa berhubungan dengan… _Tidak juga, terlalu basa-basi dan tidak penting.

Lama otaknya berpikir sampai otaknya merasa lelah dan menyuruhnya menulis apapun yang muncul secara random di pikirannya. Maka Luhan mulai mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

_To: __Ohosdult4444 _

_Fr: __LH_10982453aaaa _

_Halo Oh Sehun._

_Ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol walaupun tidak secara langsung dalam keadaan sadar. Apa kau mengingatku? Aku Luhan yang beberapa minggu lalu di acara sekolahmu bertemu secara tidak sengaja denganmu dan kita menghabiskan waktu sampai pagi bersama._

_Apa itu terdengar bahwa aku benar-benar murahan?_

_Sebenarnya bukan itu poin pentingnya, kali ini aku ingin bicara serius. Ini menyangkut kita berdua karena hal yang telah kita perbuat secara tidak sengaja waktu itu._

_Hari ini aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan mendapat kabar mengejutkan bahwa aku tengah hamil. Dan yah, ini merupakan anak dari hasil spermamu._

_Aku tidak mengada-ngada, jadi kumohon kau percaya padaku. Aku yakin bahwa ini adalah anakmu karena pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku selama ini aku baru berhubungan intim dengan seseorang sekali. Dan itu adalah kau Sehun._

_Aku harap kau menangkap apa maksud dari pesanku kali ini. Aku menginginkan keputusanmu juga. Apa aku harus menggugurkan anak ini? Atau kau akan bertanggung jawab?_

_Jujur saja aku agak tidak enak hati pada adikku Tao. Kau tahu dia kan?_

_Baiklah mungkin sampai disini dulu. Aku harap kau bisa membalasnya cepat karena demi tuhan aku sudah memutuskan jika dalam 2 minggu kau tidak membalasnya aku akan menggugurkan kandungan ini sebelum semakin jelas terlihat bahwa aku tengah mengandung._

_Terima kasih,_

_Lu Han._

.

Namja dengan rambut hitam itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku karena mengetik.

Hatinya berdetak-detak lebih kencang setelah ia berhasil mengirim pesan elektronik itu. Jujur ia sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang nanti akan ia dapat jawaban dari Sehun. Ia agak berkhayal tentang dua kemungkinan yang akan ia dapat.

.

..

…

Sudah dua minggu lebih setelah email itu dikirim. Namun belum ada balasan dari Sehun. Luhan jadi cemas sendiri.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jongdae sudah menyarankan agar segera menggugurkan kandungan demi kelangsungan masa depan Luhan. Dan ya, Luhan memang sudah menelpon pihak rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan proses operasinya besok.

"Oh ya… Aku tahu, Sehun kan?"

Telinga Luhan menajam ketika nama Sehun terdengar. Menguping memang tidak baik, tapi untuk beberapa hal tertentu sepertinya hal itu mendapat dispensasi.

"Aku sedih saat ia pindah ke Amerika. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhubungannya dengannya lagi." Keluh seorang gadis diantara tiga orang itu. Luhan makin yakin kalau Sehun disini benar'Sehun' yang ia cari.

"Ya, emailnya juga sudah berganti."

"Apa?"

Apa? Luhan juga bertanya dengan nada tak kalah heboh di dalam hati. Kalau begitu pantas saja.

"Kau tahu, di Amerika ada email sendiri. Jadi situs email dari Korea tidak bisa digunakan di sana."

Luhan bisa mendengar mereka mendesah kecewa. Luhan juga kecewa, bahkan berlipat-lipat ganda dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Sekarang ia merasa sangat hampa ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia harus rela menanggung beban sebagai seorang pembunuh karena ia akan membunuh janin yang ia kandung.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas sejak tadi mengetahui fakta tentang Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah duduk diantara orang tuanya yang baru pulang dari Jepang.

"Luhan kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya eommanya khawatir, Luhan agak tersentak ketika ia sadar kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa Mama, ohiya Tao mana?"

Eommanya tersenyum tipis, "Ia sedang ke lantai atas atau mungkin kamarmu? Ia bilang mau mengambil hoodie pandanya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan sebelum langkah kaki berlari terdengar dari lantai atas dan dengan segera pemilik suara itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ge! Ini apa? Kau hamil?!"

Suasana tiba-tiba mencekam, Luhan sudah merasa dirinya tidak aman ketika Babanya merebut paksa kertas di tangan Tao.

"Kau benar hamil Lu?"

Itu suara berat Babanya.

Dan suaranya kali ini benar-benar membuat nyalinya menciut. Dengan sedikit keberaniannya yang tersisa Luhan menjawab dengan pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan, "Ya."

Setelah itu tamparan keras menyapanya. Ia jatuh ke lantai sambil mendesis, kekuatan yang dipakai Babanya terlampau kuat. Perutnya juga sedikit merasa sakit.

"Gege!" Pekik Tao hendak menolong gegenya itu tapi tangan halus Mamanya menahan, dengan tatapan 'Biarkan anak itu merasakan akibatnya'.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mencoreng nama baik keluarga terpandangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau dengan tidak tahu dirinya mencoreng aib di wajahku?"

"Zhe…Itu tidak sengaja Baba."

Babanya mendecih pelan, "Tidak sengaja dan sampai menghamili mu? Alasan macam apa itu?"

Wajahnya yang tegas makin menakutkan karena amarah membuatnya memerah, "Sayang, tolong beritahu sekertaris Jang untuk mengeluarkan Luhan dari ahli waris dan kartu keluarga kita. Dia bukan bagian dari keluarga kita lagi." Babanya memandang Luhan rendah, "Dan kau anak muda, segera tinggalkan tempat ini. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Sayang!" Panggil Mamanya menyusul langkah suaminya itu.

Tao membantu Luhan berdiri dan merapikan barangnya. Anak itu tidak berkata sepatah pun sampai Luhan selesai dan berpamitan pergi.

"Ge…" Panggilnya lirih, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat adiknya itu. "Ku mohon jangan pergi." Bahunya bergetar, Luhan tahu kalau ia menangis. Perlahan namun pasti Luhan mengelus sayang bahu Tao. Menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Gege harus beritahu aku siapa yang tega berbuat sperti ini pada gege. Ia harus bertanggung jawab!"

Luhan memandangnya kosong, Tao tak boleh tahu.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Tao…" Jawab Luhan pelan, tapi Tao terus memaksa membuat emosi Luhan menaik.

"Berhenti memaksaku Zi Tao! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan memberitahu bahwa yang menyebabkan semua ini itu orang yang kau sukai!" Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Emosi benar-benar membuatnya kacau.

Tubuh Tao menegang, "Ma.. maksud gege S-Sehun?" Lidah Tao terasa kelu saat mengucapkannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa gegenya berani melakukan itu dibelakangnya.

"jadi selama ini gege menusukku dari belakang?!" Sungut Tao, Luhan membulatkan matanya. Apa ia kelepasan bicara?

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Tao.." Ia berusaha meraih tubuh Tao namun namja itu segera menghindar, "Jangan menyentuhku! Kau… Kau bahkan lebih kotor dari seorang pelacur ge! Pergilah! Aku membencimu!"

Rasanya Luhan kembali dilempar ke dasar bumi oleh kenyataan. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat adiknya sendiri menjauhinya dan mengatainya seperti itu.

Dengan terpaksa ia melangkah menjauhi rumah nya, atau mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi bekas rumahnya?

Luhan mengelus perutnya pelan. Tidak ada tempat ia bergantung sekarang. Tidak ada yang mau menerimanya sekarang. Ia sudah sangat berdosa, dan ia tidak mau menambah dosanya dengan membunuh anaknya. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai harapan hidup dengan seseorang yang (akan) menerimanya lagi.

Ya.

Luhan bertekad untuk mempertahankan darah dagingnya. Apapun resikonya akan ia terima. Yang penting ia akan memiliki cerita hidup baru yang hanya ada dia dan anaknya sebagai pemeran utama dan berakhir bahagia.

Flashback END

.

..

..

Rahang Sehun jatuh sepenuhnya setelah Jongdae benar-benar selesai dengan ceritanya. Semuanya sudah jelas, tentang masa lalu mereka, tentang kenapa Sehun tidak mengingat pernah berhubungan intim dengan Luhan —untuk kalian tahu Sehun tidak akan mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi ketika dia mabuk.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya frustasi, masalah paling besar disini adalah kenyataan kalau ia benar-benar harus mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Oh ayolah, meskipun ia bukanlah tipe namja kelewat mesum seperti Kai, tapi tetap saja ia akan merasa terangsang melihat wanita dengan dada besar juga pakaian yang mini.

Tapi janji tetaplah janji, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, pada Suho hyung (karena orang tuanya masih belum mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa ia langsung dipenggal) dan yang paling penting ia sudah berjanji pada anaknya. Ia bukan pengecut okay?

"Kim Jongdae−" Panggil Luhan, dari nadanya terdengar ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Jongdae menelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Luhan. "Ya?"

"Aku berharap kita bisa bicara nanti. Empat mata." Nadanya terdengar menakutkan, tapi ayolah, Jongdae sudah terlampau sering mendengarnya. Tidak berefek apa-apa untuknya.

"Dan Oh Sehun, aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai. Jadi aku pamit undur diri." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya terkepal kuat , menahan amarah.

"Tunggu dulu hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dulu." Cegah Sehun, Luhan mengela nafasnya kesal lalu kemali duduk. "Apa?" Tanyanya tak sabaran.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan mulai bicara, "Kau tahu, setelah yang aku lakukan di masa lalu, aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Dalam hati Luhan tertawa, bertanggu jawab? Setelah 4 tahun ia menunggu, baru sekarang pertanggung jawaban itu datang?

"Tidak terima kasih," Ucapnya sarkatik.

"Tapi aku harus." Luhan memicingkan matanya, "Dengar Oh Sehun-ssi, sudah cukup aku berhubungan dengan mu sampai detik ini. Aku tak ingin lagi, apalagi mendapatkan bantuan berupa pertanggung jawaban dari mu. Aku bisa memenuhi Ziyu dengan caraku sendiri."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar beranjak dari duduknya. Kakinya dihentak-hentakan selama berjalan.

"Yak! Yak! Hyung! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Panggil Sehun, ia tak peduli dengan tatapan risih pengunjung lain ditambah tatapan mematikan dari para pegawai di sana.

Namun Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia terus menyambung langkah sampai di pintu ia menegang. Lebih tepatnya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun membuatnya lupa cara berjalan untuk sesaat.

"Luhan hyung! Menikahlah denganku!"

.

..

…

.

..

…

T

B

C

a/n:

MUAHAAHAHAHA /ketawa nista/ #ditabok INI APA?! NO NC SEPERTI YG DIJANJIKAN YA? udah coba buat tapi itu hasilnya ga hot sama sekali malah jadi absurd -" maaf

Ini fast apdet kan? #kedip-kedip

Amit banget sih gue kan dengan tidak tahu malunya nongol kembali. Ini cerita makin gatau gimana bentuknya /hiks/. Ini sebenernya disebabkan oleh kesibukan oleh UAS dan downnya mood kemarin, omong" gua bahkan gabisa berpikir jernih kemarin bahahak #abaikan

**Ohya soal email khusus pengguna di negara itu gua juga gatau di Amerika ada atau engga, tapi yang jelas kalau di Inggris ada. Jadi, tolong maafkan kalau emang ga ada di kenyataannya karena otak gua udah mampet banget -..-**

**Ditunggu ya reviewnya untuk author mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan FF nista ini. Dan ya maaf bagi yang belum dibales reviewnya lewat pm (bagi yang punya akun), belum sempat mian!**

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang belum bisa aku sebutin satu-satu maaf, jangan bosen oke xD

_**Thanks for Review/Fav/Follow**_

_**Thanks juga buat SIDER cepat insaf nak'**_

_**LAST DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA! CHUUUU**_

**30 Desember 2014**


End file.
